Requiem Of Our Souls
by curiex-stranger
Summary: When an exorcist and her master show up at the Black Order, she gets a lot more than she bargained for. She's caught Lavi's eye and has a mysterious and dark past she isn't willing to share. Knowing Allen Walker from a young age she begins to rekindle their relationship to start anew. When the others find out about her past are they willing to give her up for the greater good?
1. Friend of Foe?

**Hello! My name's Curiex. I used to write on this but I stopped about a year ago. But since then I started writing again and thought I should share it!**

**I don't own D. Gray Man. (I hate doing these.) **

**The only thing I own is my OC, so sit back, relax and remember to favorite, review and all that jazz. (:**

* * *

Soft footsteps echoed throughout the Black Order base, the girl ran in front of a door, she took a deep breath and pushed it opened.

Inside all of the European Branch was eating dinner, she looked around; her bright blue eyes narrowed as she saw white hair at the middle table. He was scarfing down plates after plates of food, she put her left hand on her hip

''Excuse me, I don't recognize you'' a man with blonde hair stated at the girl ''oh, i'm the exorcist from the North American Branch'' she said gently, keeping her dark blue eyes on the boy with white hair ''oh, Ashlynn Fontaine right?'' he asked ''yup, that's me'' she said.

She was tall and pale, with long black black hair. She walked towards the boy as he stood up and stretched ''Allen Walker'' she said as he turned ''ye-'' he stopped when he laid eyes on the girl, his fists clenched as she stared at him before she smirked. Lenalee looked from the table, her short boyish cut hair got in her eyes, beside her was Miranda Lotte, the newer and more flustered exorcist, and across from her was Lavi, who took one look at the girl and hearts grew in his eyes ''strike!'' he swooned as Allen snorted. Not a second later the two standing up both lashed out at once, punching each other on the right cheek at the same time.

Everyone gasped as they flew a few feet across from each other ''what happened to ladies first Allen?'' Ashlynn spat at him from the ground.

Allen got up and laughed ''since when are you a "lady'' Ash? All I remember is you and your snotty master taking all the money that I earned to pay his stupid debts. I can hardly call that a lady'' he said standing up, his innocence activating ''oh, excited to see me?'' Ashlynn smirked as her right arm glowed

''Innocence activate'' she said from her elbow down, it had turned into a metal capsule, surrounding her arm. At the end was a double-edged blade that extended five feet into a razor-sharp point, Allen looked at the blade ''a new toy I see'' he said. Lenalee looked at Lavi ''what's going on?'' she asked as the two stared each other down ''who knows, some girl shows up and makes Allen go berserk'' Lavi said ''an...old friend perhaps?'' Miranda suggested ''I like her modified uniform'' Lenalee said lightly.

Ashlynn's uniform was the same concept as all the other exorcist uniforms, she wore a black strapless one piece that looked a bit like a dress that flared out a bit and ended a few inches over her knees. Over her she had the exorcist jacket that hugged her waist, was styled into a trench coat and had a hood on the back. She had on two white belts over her jacket, lopsided on her hips and she had on thigh-high black boots with three gold rings near the top. On her hands she wore a black fingerless glove, her long, black hair was down, reaching her mid back.

Her pink lips were pulled into a smirk as Allen raised his gun ''why is Allen being so hostile?'' Lenalee whispered as Allen charged at Ashlynn ''this time you're mine!'' he cried running towards her, as she ran towards Allen ''bring it on baby'' she said.

The moment before they clashed, there was a flash of red, one manicured hand was holding Ashlynn by her hair, the other hand pinching Allen's ear ''ow, ow, ow!'' Allen cried as his innocence turned back into his regular arm as same with Ashlynn ''what the hell?'' she growled as they both looked up and both immediately paled to see who it was.

Lavi gapped ''strike!'' he shouted as the other exorcists sighed and looked to see a large and voluminous woman. She had bright blonde hair and green eyes ''o-oh, Drusilla...I didn't think that you'd come with Ashlynn'' Allen said desperately trying to pull away

''Yeah, Drusilla...I found him like I told you I would'' Ashlynn chuckled, wincing when Drusilla's grip tightened.

As she let go, the two younger exorcists fell to the ground before staggering back up ''hello Walker'' Drusilla said crossing her strangely muscular arms underneath her strangely huge breasts and looked down at him ''you've grown since the last time I saw you'' she said as Allen chuckled nervously ''is that oaf of a man, Cross still useless?'' Drusilla asked ''I'm afraid so'' Allen said ''he always was, good for nothing...I'm going to meet with the man in charge to make sure they know you're here'' Drusilla said and walked off.

Allen and Ashlynn looked at each other ''are they gonna start another fight?'' Lavi whispered as the two eventually sighed and Allen put his hand out ''it's nice seeing you again Ash'' he said as she scoffed but shook his hand, Allen squeezed harder as Ash flinched squeezing his hand harder, his knees buckled as Lavi, Krowly, Lenalee and Miranda rushed over ''why don't you introduce me to your friends'' Ashlynn said pulling her hand away and glared at Allen ''make your own friends'' Allen muttered.

As Ashlynn pursed her lips before turning to the other exorcists and smiled ''hi, I'm Ashlynn Fontaine. I'm an exorcist from the North American Branch'' she smiled. Lenalee smiled ''hi, I'm Lenalee Lee, I'm Kumoi's sister'' she said shaking hands with Ashlynn

''I'm Arystar Krory the third'' the vampire said smiling and shook hands ''I'm Miranda Lotto'' the flustered woman said shaking hands nervously ''I'm L-Lavi'' the red haired boy said ''nice to meet you'' she said smiling gently. Allen growled ''I said make new friends, not with mine'' he muttered ''but baby, cant we share?'' Ashlynn smiled sweetly ''stop calling me that'' he muttered ''baby?'' Krory mumbled ''how do you guys know each other?'' Lenalee asked

''We meet ten years ago'' Allen muttered ''her idiot of a master met mine...and they...eloped'' Allen said as everyone's eyes widened ''Marshall Cross...and Drusilla?'' Krory gapped ''me and Allen did their dirty work when we were training to become exorcists'' Ashlynn muttered ''and we became great friends'' Allen added sarcastically as Ashlynn glared at him ''we were rivals from the beginning'' they both said ''that explains a lot'' Lavi chuckled ''but we were forced to get along in front of our masters, but when we were alone this would happen'' Ashlynn said nudging Allen in his side as he chuckled smiling at her ''you guys look like friends'' Lenalee giggled ''years of practice'' Allen said as Ashlynn nodded ''so how've you been Allen? It's been...five years right?'' Ashlynn asked.

''I'm been...more or less alright, what about you Ash? Is our rivalry behind us now, or are you going to be a little bitch again?'' Allen smiled sweetly as Ashlynn narrowed her eyes but kept a tight smile

''I guess it depends on how you would act baby, feels like you haven't changed a bit'' she said walking over and putting Allen in a headlock ''excuse me you idiot, I don't think we're ever going to become friends'' she growled and looked at the other exorcists and blushed before letting Allen go and coughed in embarrassment ''um...i'm...leaving. Nice meeting you all'' Ashlynn said flatly before running off red faced.

* * *

She sighed ''why did I just do that, I embarrassed myself and Allen'' she whispered still running.

She didn't see anything around her, just a blur of colors as she skillfully dodged people and objects. Ashlynn passed by the rooms, the showers, the offices until she blindly ran into someone. Ashlynn looked up startled ''i'm sorry...I didn't see where I was going'' she whispered getting back up ''obviously'' the boy said in a deep baritone voice, he was tall, with pale skin, black eyes and long blue hair tied into a high ponytail.

''I made you drop your katana i'm sorry'' Ashlynn said picking up the blade and it's holder ''wow...this blade is amazing...single edged, polished'' Ashlynn complimented as the boy looked at her, his arms crossed.

''I didn't think you'd know that'' he said simply, he was a bit pleased though, that someone had at least a little knowledge ''could you show me how you made your blade so nice?'' she asked putting her finger on the blade before running it to the tip ''hey-'' ''-wow'' she whispered her finger dripping with blood, was she crazy? ''teach me'' Ashlynn turned to him and smiled, he glared down at her, yes, she had to be crazy, who in their right minds would cut their hand open?

Kanda glared down at her ''i'm not leaving until you teach me'' she said.

He sighed ''fine, it's in my room. I have a first aid kit too...what are you an idiot? Cutting your own hand'' he muttered walking straight ahead ''trust me it's not the first time'' she said lightly fallowing him, little cuts like that didn't even phase her anymore.

When they walked past the cafeteria, the two dark haired exorcists caught the attention of one red head, Lavi turn his head ''isn't that Ashlynn?'' he asked Allen who turned, perked by the sound of her name ''what is Ash doing with Kanda?'' Allen asked his eyes narrowing dangerously towards Kanda as they walked out of sight ''I didn't think they would've been friends'' Krory said, which was true ''Kanda doesn't have friends'' Lavi snorted jokingly

''she's going into his room'' Lenalee whispered as Allen dropped his dish, his hair on end, ''Allen?'' Miranda asked softly ''how can she go into some guys room when she doesn't even know him!'' he shouted scaring everyone, he looked like he was playing cards

''I, I'm so sorry!'' Miranda wailed ''it's not your fault, Allen's just going crazy'' Lavi chuckled as Allen turned to Lavi, flames in his eyes as his laugh slowly died ''Allen?'' he asked in a small voice ''shut up, or I will cut you'' Allen growled as Lavi nodded, eyes wide as he sank towards Lenalee

''well, Kanda isn't a pervert we know that'' Lenalee said lightly patting Lavi on the shoulder ''there, there'' she said.

''PERVERT?!'' Allen cried jumping up, had he not heard a thing she said?

''Ash you idiot making the same mistakes over again'' he growled marching out of the cafeteria, his eyes shooting lasers at anyone who got in his way ''again?'' Krory asked a bit curious ''when I was 11 and she was 12 she liked someone and the guy was just playing her. So I talked to him'' Allen said, his frown slowly turning into a sadistic grin

''what did you say...exactly?'' Lenalee asked as Allen's eyes turned into slits and his teeth turned sharp.

It was like when he was playing cards:

_-Flashback-_

_I had just finished working off Marshall Cross's debts for the day, and man...it was tiring. _

_I stood in the shower for a few minutes longer, just to savor the feeling of privacy and to wash the day away. The day was hard, having to play cards for the liquor man to cut my debt by a fourth._

_From no help from Ashlynn I might add, she usually helps me win these, considering that she's almost as good as me. Come to think of it, Marshall Drusilla wasn't home all day either. I put my boxers on and dried my white hair with a towel ''leave me alone you bitch!'' I heard Ash shout from outside. Our room...kind of, Cross and Drusilla shared a room to do their ''adult nightly activities'' as they said it. _

_Which was stupid considering that they cheated on each other everyday, but ended up always spending some nights together._

_I slipped on some jeans and walked outside into our poor excuse of a room. A small storage closet where the two of us shared a mat, a blanket, a pillow and one set of pajamas. Marshall Cross and Marshall Drusilla were horrible people. We coped by me wearing the pants and Ash wearing the shirt. I saw Ash run into our closet and locked it ''h-hey Ash! I need to get in there!'' I knocked on the door with my cursed hand_

_''g-go away Allen!'' I heard her wail ''Ashlynn...are...are you crying?'' I gasped...oh no... battling demons were one one thing...but a crying girl. _

_I heard her cry ''what happened Ash?'' ''go away you ass!'' she sobbed, I sighed. Ash had caught onto Drusilla's foul language ''open the door Ash, please?'' I asked. _

_It was quiet as the closet door creaked open ''why do you even care Allen, we're rivals. Not friends'' she hissed. _

_My eyes widened ''when it comes to us, I feel like rivals and friends are more or less the exact same thing'' I said as her eyes widened, then casted downward ''so what does that make us...friends or rivals?'' she asked. _

_I smiled ''both.'' _

_-End Flashback-_

"Allen? Allen, you there?'' Lavi asked waving his hand in front of his face. Allen blinked once ''i'm sorry Lavi, what was that?'' he asked ''what did you say to him?'' Lenalee wondered as he smirked devilishly ''nothing...I just punched him until he was just skin and bones left'' he grinned, devil horns appearing from his snow white hair

''well...Kanda isn't that kind of guy so you shouldn't be worried!'' Krory said smiling, a bit scared at the sudden difference.

Something in Allen appeared to snap.

''KANDA!'' he screamed running to his room, leaving the room in sudden silence ''and here I thought Kumoi had a sister complex'' Lavi chuckled as Lenalee sighed ''we should fallow him'' she said as they all ran off.

* * *

Ashlynn fallowed Kanda into his room. The room itself was plain and boring, but it seemed to match who Kanda was quiet well, Kanda pulled out a first aid kit and looked at Ashlynn ''go wash the blood from your hand'' he said pointing to the sink next to the toilet in the bathroom.

She walked over and turned on the water, she sighed peeling the dried blood away before her eyes narrowed ''you can put the kit away I don't think I need anything'' she said slowly inspecting her finger, there was a small thin line, it had stopped bleeding Ashlynn shrugged ''put it away'' she said walking up to him

''look, there's not even a scar'' she said as he took her finger and looked at it ''interesting'' he muttered ''will you teach me how you make your blade so clean and sharp? Mine gets worn off really easily'' she said ''do you have it on you? I'll clean it'' he said bring out a box.

She smiled and let her innocence activate, he looked over a bit surprised at the arm the turned into a blade. A nice one at that, she smiled as she laid down his bed as he sat down, she had an interesting innocence ''here you go, I cant unattached the sword from my arm so I hope this is fine'' she said as Kanda nodded opening a jar of powder and took a cloth ''alright, tell your innocence to calm down, I can feel it being hyperactive'' he said.

''you can feel my innocence? Interesting...'' she said as he dabbed a bit of white powder, she looked at him and chewed her lip ''i'm Ashlynn Fontaine by the way...who are you?'' she asked.

''Kanda'' he said blandly ''nice to meet you'' she said as he wiped the blade.

As he continued her eyes slowly drifted closed, his hands were gentle on her blade, obviously someone who took pride in his swords as well as she.

''ASHLYNN FONTAINE!''

her eyes snapped opened she saw Allen, Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, and Lavi practically break down the door

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ASHLYNN BAKANDA?''

Allen and Lavi shouted as Kanda and Ashlynn blinked ''Kanda, I didn't know that you knew Allen'' Ashlynn said lightly looking at him ''sadly'' he commented, letting her hand turn back to normal ''what are you doing beansprout?'' he asked as she laughed lightly

''my name is Allen Walker, Bakanda...'' he growled walking over to Ashlynn and pulled her left arm to get her off the bed.

''Allen, what are you doing?'' Ashlynn asked flabbergasted ''me, what are _you_ doing with this idiot?'' Allen snarled as Ashlynn's eyes widened ''he isn't an idiot...and why are you even here?'' she asked firmly, who was he to boss her around like a child?

''Answer my question first, why are you in Kanda's room Ashlynn. You shouldn't trust him'' Allen glared daggers into Kanda's poker face ''he's my friend, he was showing me how to sharpen my blade'' she said ripping her arm away ''blades?'' Allen gasped ''you play with knifes?'' he asked.

She snorted raising her arm and let her innocence activate, the blade barely cut the stands of Allen's white hair ''don't ask stupid questions'' she muttered as he jumped and fell back into Lenalee ''he was just worried'' she said.

Ashlynn looked at her once before glaring, Lenalee took a step back ''i'm going to be here for the next month...great'' she muttered looking at Kanda ''would you like something to eat? We can go into town'' Ashlynn said, Kanda looked at Allen's fuming face and chuckled darkly

''sure, I know a few good places'' he said as Allen growled

''is Kanda going on a date?'' Krory asked curiously ''_no._'' Allen seethed ''a date huh?'' Ashlynn looked at Kanda and winked

''a date...sure why not'' he smirked as the two left ''a d-d-date'' Allen choked ''is it perhaps that you're jealous Allen?'' Miranda questioned ''HA, of course not. That's ridiculous'' Lavi frowned still having his brilliant emerald eyes on Ashlynn

Allen shook his head furiously ''I just don't like seeing guys around Ashlynn'' Allen muttered ''so you're jealous'' Lavi grinned

''no! I'm just...worried'' he said ''she seems like a tough girl, she'll be fine'' Miranda smiled ''trust me she is'' Allen laughed ''if it makes you so mad maybe I should date Ashlynn'' Lavi said running off snickering as Allen growled ''no! You'll never date Ashlynn!'' he growled as Lavi laughed skidding to a stop behind a corner and laughed as Allen ran straight past him. He breathed in taking the moment to catch his breath 'me...dating Ashlynn' he thought lightly then laughed at the pure irony of that thought.

He walked out of the Black Order quietly and into downtown.

Ashlynn Fontaine...

* * *

**So what was it for my first chapter. I'll probably update again later tonight if I'm not feeling lazy. **

**Please tell me what you think about it so far!**

**Adieu,**

**Curiex-S**


	2. Akuma Before Date

**Curiex-Stranger obviously owns D. Gray Man and every other anime known to man. -_-**

**(sarcasm)**

**enjoy.**

* * *

Kanda took a bite of his soba noodles and looked at Ashlynn who was quietly eating ''I was lying about the date'' he started as she looked up

''You knew that was gonna mad Allen mad, I know you were joking''

She muttered slurping some more up ''good'' he said a bit awkwardly eating more soba noodles ''are you done?'' she asked as he nodded ''where do you wanna go now?'' she asked ''i'm probably going back, and yourself?''

''I'll go around a bit, is that alright?'' she asked ''stay in downtown, make sure to be back in two hours'' he said.

''Sure, alright. I'll see you later Kanda'' she waved as he nodded and they parted ways.

Ashlynn walked around before settling for a small boutique. She went through the dresses and rings ''you should try on this one'' a voice said making her jump, she turned seeing a familiar redhead.

''L-Lavi...right?'' she asked nervously ''I didn't think Kanda was the kind of guy to fallow a girl shopping'' he said smirking ''he left after we ate...what are you doing here?'' she asked raising an eyebrow ''I didn't peg you to be a kind of guy who went shopping'' she smirked as Lavi snorted back ''just running away from Allen, I saw you in here and decided to say hey'' he cracked a smile.

''oh, for what?'' she asked ''for...saying...stuff'' Lavi laughed nervously ''so Lavi, which one?'' she asked taking two dresses.

One was a brilliant crimson red dress, it was strapless and had a lot of lace with a wide black belt around the waist. The other was a cream, with thin straps, layered chiffon skirt and three small brown buttons, Lavi pointed at the cream one and she nodded and put the red one back ''you should try it on'' Lavi said as she gave him an uncertain look but nodded and left to change, he waited looking at the rings. He found one large ring that was just a simple gold band with a thin line cutting the ring in half horizontally.

''Lavi?'' Ashlynn whispered and he turned, his eyes widened at Ashlynn, she had pulled her long hair into into a messy bun, the dress looked absolutely gorgeous on her. The way it showed off her curves, the way the cream dress looked a few shades off of her pale skin and the neutral tones made her eyes stand out ''str-strike'' he coughed out ''what was that?'' she asked ''nothing'' he said quickly

''you look...um...nice'' he finished as her lips turned into a slight frown ''thanks'' she muttered flatly '_damn it.._' he thought as she turned to go change ''wait, Ash'' he reached out and took her arm, she turned ''you look...really beautiful'' he said scratching the back of his neck. She smiled cheeks flushed ''thanks Lavi'' she said before walking off to change. He coughed and looked away, clutching the ring in his hand.

He bought it and shoved it in his pocket before watching Ashlynn buying the dress, she saw Lavi and smiled ''hey, what do you wanna do now?'' Lavi asked putting his hands in his pockets ''do you want to go to...the park?'' Lavi asked as Ashlynn nodded ''I haven't been to the park in a long time'' she said as they walked silently ''here'' Lavi muttered handing her the ring.

''is...this for me?'' she asked as he nodded staring at the ground ''I thought it would look nice with the dress'' he muttered as she smiled ''thanks Lavi, you didn't have too...'' she said as he frowned ''here'' she said twisting the ring until it became two separate thinner rings and handed one to him ''here, you can have the other half'' she said as he took it and chuckled ''thanks Ash'' he said

''any-'' before the girl could say anything, there was screaming one second, the next Ashlynn was forced into Lavi as they fell down ''what the hell was that?'' Ashlynn asked holding her aching arm ''are you okay?'' Lavi asked as she nodded.

The two looked over to where the explosion happened ''the...park?'' Lavi asked as Ashlynn got up and ran to the park

''hurry up! There's akuma there!'' she screamed as Lavi ran after her. Once they got there Lavi saw that Ashlynn was right, kids were screaming and running as akuma shot everything ''big hammer, little hammer!'' Lavi shouted taking the small hammer from his pocket and had it grow.

''innocence...activate'' Ashlynn whispered as her arm grew into the sword ''come on Lavi'' Ashlynn smiled running off as Lavi grinned ''shin!'' he mouthed and his handle extended. The two ran to see three akuma, Lavi jumped up, his hammer reducing it's size ''innocence level 2...release!'' he whispered as stamps appeared around his head, each printed with a different symbol.

Lavi smirked ''fire stamp: hellfire'' he shouted slamming his hammer on the fire stamp. A large snake made from fire appeared and flew past Ashlynn who slashed an akuma in two with her arm ''holy hell'' she mouthed balancing on the bar on top of the swing set.

''Well, I better step it up if I want to look cool'' she smirked letting her arm transform into what seemed to be a cannon that looked similar to Allen's. Only her's looked larger, heavier and almost completely black on the left side was a red flower. It went up to her elbow like the blade.

She turned to see the akuma and she jumped on it, crouching down she put the barrel to the akuma and shot. Dark red bullets shot out, the same time Ashlynn jumped off the akuma blew up as Lavi whistled ''damn'' he smirked as she landed on the slide. She gave him a small and smug smile before slipping and pathetically slid down the curvy slide and sighed ''that was embarrassing'' she mumbled

''you're such an idiot'' Lavi laughed helping her up ''bitch'' she muttered underneath her breath ''mouth of a sailor I see'' Lavi smirked ''whatever'' she said ''look there's ice cream, Lavi go get me some okay?'' she said pulling the exorcist along ''wait what?'' he asked before nearly getting his arm ripped off by the girl.

He sighed as Ashlynn licked her ice cream ''here, have some Lavi'' she said sweetly as he sighed licking some of the vanilla ice cream and chuckled ''sweet tooth?'' he asked as she nodded happily

''what to go back now? It should be about time''

''for what?''

''nothing...come on let's go'' he said tugging Ashlynn by her elbow.

Before Lavi could open the door to the Black Order he paused ''what is it?'' Ashlynn asked as Lavi dug around in his pockets before bring something out ''here, wear your half'' he grinned as Ashlynn nodded putting it on her ungloved left hand.

Lavi frowned ''i'm not gonna look manly if I wear a girl's ring'' Lavi frowned as Ashlynn rolled her eyes. She pursed her lips for one moment before she reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace she had on. She let the charm drop into her hand and she shoved it in her pocket. She then took Lavi's ring and slipped it in the necklace.

She took Lavi by his scarf and pulled him to her level

''what are you-'' ''here you idiot'' she said clasping the necklace around Lavi so the ring fell to his chest ''there'' she smiled tucking the necklace underneath the scarf.

Lavi smiled and took off his headband so his hair fell to the side. Ashlynn looked at him 'he's...kinda cute with his hair down' she thought as Lavi have her a crooked smile, her cheeks tinged pink as she looked away ''close your eyes'' he said

''why?''

''just do it...'' he sighed.

She closed her eyes and he slipped his headband so it snuggly covered her eyes ''what are you doing Lavi?'' she asked ''okay, I have a surprise'' he said

''follow me''

''idiot, I cant see'' she muttered and put out her hand.

Lavi frowned and gulped nervously before grabbing her hand ''your hands...are so warm'' Ashlynn whispered ''what was that?'' Lavi asked ''no-nothing'' she said as he opened the door and pulled her gently. They walked in silence until Lavi paused ''you can look now'' Lavi said as Ashlynn curiously took off Lavi's headband

''Welcome Ashlynn Fontaine!''

Ashlynn took a step back ''wha...what is all of this?'' she asked as Lavi grinned ''it's your welcoming party Ash'' Lavi smiled ''Jerry made you a lot of sweets! I asked him to make you eclairs, I know those are your favorite'' Allen smiled eyeing Lavi's and Ashlynn's conjoined hands.

Lenalee came up with a present ''here, you're own mug, I hope you like it here. And i'm sorry if I offended you earlier'' Lenalee said handing her a black mug with Ashlynn printed in red cursive on it ''thank you...and don't worry about it. It was my fault'' Ashlynn said still shocked ''welcome to the family'' some others grinned down at her.

''But...i'm only here for the next month'' she whispered ''doesn't matter to us'' Krory said.

Ashlynn took a step, which made Lavi automatically take a step with her ''we want you to feel comfortable here and for us to feel like family to you'' Miranda said gently. Allen smiled at the sight of the tears that never fell from her bright blue eyes ''thank you...all so much'' Ashlynn whispered smiling softly ''surprised?'' Lavi whispered close to her ''y-yeah...I hate surprises''

Ashlynn whispered watching as everyone ate, her eyes drifted to the banner with her name on it and sighed ''but I kinda...really like this one'' she muttered.

Lavi laughed loudly ''i'll take it'' he smiled ''so Ashlynn I see you're warming up to Lavi well'' Allen said walking up, an evil glint in his gaze.

Ashlynn and Lavi flushed red, Lavi more than Ashlynn. The two looked down to see their hands still intwined and they immediately dropped it and looked away ''shut up beansprout'' Lavi muttered. Allen turned to Lavi ''the names Allen usagi baka'' Allen deadpanned.

Ashlynn smirked sliding off and grabbing an eclair. Before she could bite she was pulled away by a Kumoi ''we don't exactly have a room for you at the moment so we were hoping you could move in with someone for the next week, until we get your room ready'' he said ''it's no problem'' Ashlynn smiled ''you're so cute! Your hair is almost as long as Lenalee's hair was'' he cooed ''Lenalee's hair is shorter than Allen's'' Ashlynn muttered ''yes, she got it burnt off fighting a level 3 akuma'' he muttered. '_Wow, she's really strong'_

''I see...well, who am I sleeping with?'' she asked ''you can pick who ever you want to'' he said ''Lav-'' she stopped.

''I can sleep with Allen, he's my friend and we've shared a closet for a while'' she said quickly ''are you sure? You two were children back then, now you're grown up and things might be weird for you'' Kumoi said panicking

_'great, I know how Lenalee feels...poor girl, it's as bad Allen'_

''Allen?'' Kumoi called, the two boys stopped bickering and walked over

''we don't have a room for Ashlynn yet i'm afraid-''

''-she can sleep with me, I have a big room. She can sleep on the bed'' Lavi said smiling at Ashlynn who smiled gently.

Allen scoffed ''she can sleep with me, we used to sleep together anyway. We're used to it, we can share the bed too. Bigger than our closet that's for sure'' Allen said.

Ashlynn looked at the both ''sure Allen'' Ashlynn said as Lavi sighed ''well, we can hang out again tomorrow'' he said as Ashlynn nodded ''great'' she smiled as Allen pushed Lavi and took Ashlynn's hand ''come on i'll show you to the room'' he said dragging Ashlynn off

''does Allen like her?'' Lavi asked tilting his head ''no, he just has a sister complex'' Kumoi laughed

''what do you mean?''

''think about it, Allen: a boy who never truly had parents growing up, let alone a sibling. Met and teamed up with Ashlynn since they were young. They also were rivals with only made them closer. Of course he would be protective of her'' Kumoi said softly

''yeah you do have a point, besides, we all thought he liked Lenalee'' Lavi said

''what?"

''nothing, i'm gonna go. Great party!'' he said running off.

* * *

Ashlynn sighed ''do you need to borrow a shirt?'' Allen asked running through his closet ''sure, too lazy to go look for mine'' Ashlynn smirked as he threw her a simple, silk white button up pajama top. She walked into the bathroom and changed into the button up and threw on a pair of black short shorts.

She took off her exorcist uniform and set it on near the sink. She yawned stretching ''Allen are you hungry? I'll grab something while you're taking a shower'' Ashlynn said

''sure, make sure you get a lot! And Jerry hides his cookies on the top to the shelf by the sink'' Allen said heading to the shower.

Ashlynn walked out of the room, she made her way to the cafeteria and looked around. Ashlynn went for the fridge ''let's see what would Allen want...hamburgers, steak, fried rice, rice omelette, spaghetti, mitarashi dango...is that enough?'' Ashlynn wondered ''it should be enough...for a midnight snack. If anything me and Allen can go back later'' she said looking up high to see the cookie jar stowed back.

Ashlynn hopped up on the counter and reached for the cookie jar _'damn my height'_ she growled when a hand took the jar down for her.

Ashlynn looked over ''following me now are you?'' Ashlynn asked Lavi who smirked, his hair was down, wearing a blue shirt, the ring on his necklace fell to his chest. She sat down on the counter with her legs crossed

''looking for something to eat, then I see you trying to reach for the cookie jar, pathetically I might add'' Lavi smirked

''haha real funny'' she muttered reaching into the jar and pulled out a cookie ''yum, snicker doodle, my favorite'' she said biting a large chunk of it out ''how did you know it was there?'' he leaned against the oven, opposite side of Ashlynn ''Allen'' she smiled finishing it off

''so...are you going to get something to eat or are you going to follow me back to my room?''

''are you asking me to your room? I don't think Allen will like that very much..I guess I could hide until he fell asleep''

Lavi smirked pondering ''you know what I meant you idiot'' she mumbled letting her pale legs swing.

Lavi's eyes fell from her face down to her...gifted...chest, her small waist and down to her long creamy legs. Ashlynn smirked putting one leg over the other and leaned forward _'i'm so mean...but i'm really, really gonna have fun with this'_ Ashlynn thought as she uncrossed her legs, her right foot went up and took Lavi by the chin

''babe, my face is up here'' she smiled as he flushed ''sh-shut up'' he mumbled ''i'm only joking, you can stare my legs. It flatters me'' she teased.

''think your so funny eh?'' Lavi smirked tickling her ''n-no don't tickle me you ass!'' she laughed jumping from the counter and running from Lavi who snickered and ran after her ''Ash~'' he hugged her from the behind tickling her as she giggled and fell from his hug. She turned and her back hit the table, causing her to fall on it. _'Ouch...that really hurt'_ she frowned looking up and gasped

Lavi was barely an inch away, his body was pressed up against hers. Both were breathing heavily as Lavi propped his elbows by her head ''h-hi'' she whispered, her breath tickling his chin ''hey'' he said lowly his eye wide.

She pushed up attempting to get up but Lavi pressed his weight on her so she stayed underneath him ''La...Lavi?'' she whispered as he blinked once and got up, he looked away as she curiously eyed him. She got the food ''can...you walk me back to Allen's room...i don't know how to get there'' she asked quietly as Lavi cracked a smile ''what a dork'' he said helping her with Allen's food and walking her back to Allen's room

''you should leave before he sees you'' she whispered as she heard the shower turn off ''i'll see you tomorrow Ash?'' Lavi questioned as she smirked ''it's a date'' she said softly ''hey Ash are you back yet i'm hungry!'' Allen called from the bathroom ''go!'' she pushed him out and shut the door ''yeah just got back'' she said as he opened the door smiling ''great! Thanks Ash'' he said as he dove into the food, he paused and looked at Ashlynn

''are you alright? Did the Black Order come on too strong?'' he asked ''y-yeah'' she mumbled ''it just...surprised me I guess'' she said eyeing her mug on the desk ''everyone has one, shows that you're apart of the family'' Allen smiled

''family huh...seems nice...too good to be true"

''the Black Order is different'' Allen said turning to Ashlynn who smiled ''i'm sure of that, it's just...gonna take me a bit'' he nodded ''soon enough you'll think of everyone like a family'' ''i'm only here for a month Allen, i'm just here to check up on you'' she said softly ''what do you mean?'' he asked

''the North America Branch wanted to send a representative to check on on the other branches. I'm leaving at the end of December to Asia'' she said

''but that doesn't-''

''-I wanted to see you Allen. It's been a while since we saw each other last. I wanted to make sure you didn't forget me'' she said laying on her side of the bed

''Ashlynn...'' Allen said dropping his dango ''and besides...I didn't want to miss your birthday'' she said gently. Allen threw his arms around Ashlynn ''i've missed you so much...'' he whispered into her neck ''I missed your cooking, waking you up everyday, playing cards, I taught you me and Mana's secret, I missed it when General Cross would throw us into debt...well not that but working everyday side by side with you. I missed my best friend'' he muttered.

Ashlynn was speechless ''Allen...i missed you too...more than you know. I was so afraid you'd forget me'' she admitted hugging him back. The moment they let go the two friends smiled ''if you ever tell anyone i'm crying i'll kill you'' she whispered using the sleeve to wipe her tears away as Allen smiled ''it's nice to have you back, even if it is a month'' he said as he threw away the empty food containers into the trash and crawled into bed.

The two were a bit squeezed but they didn't mind, Allen's arm was on Ashlynn's stomach, his mouth wide open. Ashlynn breathed in quietly, hogging the blanket. Yes...it was exactly like old times.

* * *

**Well that's that. Thanks for stopping by to read. **

**So...you should favorite, review all that other stuff (: **

**Adieu,**

**Curiex-Stranger**


	3. Hevlaska and Kanda

**Hello FanFiction friends!**

**It's another chapter...if you didn't notice. I don't own D. Gray Man but I do own Ashlynn & Drusilla :D**

**enjoy~**

* * *

Allen yawned sitting up ''oh...how...did I get on the floor?'' he muttered through barely open eyes.

Timcanpy hovered around his head ''Tim...what are you doing? Where's Ashlynn?'' he asked scratching his head and looked to his right and saw his bed, Allen crawled up and saw Ashlynn in the middle of the bed, the blanket wrapped around her ''man...she has to wake up...this is gonna take forever'' Allen mumbled climbing back on the bed.

''Ashlynn...Ashlynn wake up'' Allen groaned ''five more hours...'' she whispered turning over.

''fine, i'll give you 15 minutes'' Allen said walking to the bathroom for a quick shower ''Allen? Allen!'' there was a knock on the door.

Ashlynn growled turning over ''Allen, it's an emergency!'' she heard them shout. Ashlynn growled nearly crawling to the door ''what...do you want...'' she hissed cracking open the door, there stood Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda.

''You're not up yet?'' Lavi deadpanned as she frowned and shut the door ''damn bitches'' she mumbled as the door swung open again causing the sleepy girl to fall flat on her face. Lenalee and Kanda took one look at each other ''Lavi did it'' Kanda said as Lenalee looked away ''w-what hey!'' Lavi shouted as Ashlynn stood up, took Lavi by his scarf and with one swift movement, threw him out of the room and onto the opposite wall.

She sighed ''what's your emergency?'' Ashlynn asked rubbing her eyes.

''Kumoi wanted you to come to his office immediately'' Kanda said ''I heard you're on your first mission'' Lenalee smiled ''alright...i'm going to go get changed'' she said as the two nodded ''Ashlynn, tonight...spar with me'' Kanda said ''sure...how do you want to fight?'' she asked crossing her arms ''what do you specialize in?'' he asked ''no innocence, just traditional chinese and japanese swords'' she said ''perfect'' he smirked back.

''Yu against Ash? I gotta see this'' Lavi grinned, a large bruise on his head ''don't call me that usagi'' he growled as Lenalee giggled.

''Here, Johnny made this for you, it's a newer and it should be more comfortable to fight in'' she said handing Ashlynn a bag.

''Thanks...remind me to thank "Johnny" later'' she said smiling gently ''guys, let's leave so she can change!'' Lenalee said pulling Lavi and Kanda out, Ashlynn looked at Lavi who gave her a crooked grin.

Ashlynn smiled gently before closing the door. Curiously she peeped at her new uniform and smiled ''it looks wonderful'' she whispered taking everything out and laid it out on the bed.

It was everything that she used to wear with some minor tweaks: her strapless mini dress was now a dark red, at her heart shaped dress neck with lined with black lace over all it was similar and it hugged her waist and hips rather than flaring out, her flared exorcist jacket was now black with red trim with a high collar and no hood. She had black stockings and thigh-high black heeled boots with a red zipper, black fingerless gloves, two white belts and an extra two silver buttons.

Ashlynn threw the button and caught it, she turned it around and smiled when she saw her name etched into the silver.

She slipped on the dress and moved around a bit, thought it was short and it looked tight it was actually really comfortable and easily movable. She slipped on the jacket decided not to button it up, she threw on the stockings and zipped on the boots. The heels were maybe two or three inches yet she felt like she could run miles, she left the belts out of her new outfit and slipped on her fingerless gloves and twirled around feeling great.

Allen walked out wearing his uniform and smiled at Ashlynn who ran her fingers through her hair ''Allen, do you have scissors? My hair's kinda annoying'' she said.

''Don't cut your hair'' Allen said running through his closet and walked over ushering Ashlynn to sit down.

He sat on the bed with a brush and brushed her long lower-back black hair, she looked at him from the mirror and watched as he pulled her hair up and tied it with a red ribbon ''I like your hair long, it never used to be this long before...what made you grow it out?'' he asked.

Ashlynn smiled ''the last time we saw each other, you said that the next time we saw each other we would have both grown up, General Cross and Drusilla thought that my hair looked better long so I grew it out'' she said standing up she turned to Allen.

''Kumoi wants to see me, so I should go'' she said waving and walked out of the room. She ran past the cafeteria and down a few levels before spotting someone she knew ''Miranda!'' Ashlynn shouted running towards her ''don't hurt me!'' she squealed as Ashlynn stopped ''don't be silly, I just...got...lost going to Kumoi's office'' she chuckled a bit ''o-oh of course, i'll show you!'' she said walking off Ashlynn fallowed ''how are you?'' Ashlynn asked as Miranda jumped.

''i'm fine, how are you?''

''i'm...alright I g-'' ''-i'm sorry that was such a vague description and oh no I interrupted you!'' Miranda cried Ashlynn chuckled at her antics ''don't worry Miranda, i'll see you in a bit. Thank you'' Ashlynn said quietly and walked into the Science Division.

''Ashlynn Fontaine?'' a short man with tuffs of brown hair and wide glasses looked up at her ''yes?'' ''my name is Johnny Gill, I made your uniform'' he said lightly ''oh, thank you so much I love it. It's great'' Ashlynn said shaking his hand ''I hope you enjoy your time here at the Black Order, if you need anything feel free to tell us'' Johnny said lightly ''thank you'' she said ''can you show me where Kumoi-'' ''-Ashlynn! Over here~'' she turned to see Kumoi in all his glory.

''Good morning'' she said as he took her to a separate room ''what is this?'' she asked as the two went on a platform ''I want you to meet someone'' Kumoi said ''after this I want to take you and check your innocence and upgrade your weapon'' he said ''alright'' Ashlynn mumbled as the platform moved down, it was dark and cold.

''Meet Hevlaska, Hevlaska this is Ashlynn Fontaine'' Kumoi said. Then a woman appeared, translucent and wispy.

Her hair was covering everything except her nose, lips and chin. Ashlynn's eyes were wide as she took in the height, Hevlaska was huge like...50 feet tall ''hello child'' her voice echoed throughout the walls ''hi'' Ashlynn said as Hevlaska's hair split into little hands and reached down to Ashlynn picking her up.

''What are you doing?!'' Ashlynn shouted struggling against Hevlaska's grasp ''calm down. She's only giving you a physical exam'' Kumoi said as Ashlynn frowned but strained not to struggle.

''13%...20%...40%...54%...70%...82%...'' Hevlaska stated before she stopped.

''Child, your innocence rate, please don't strain it. Going past 100% will mean that you've passed your critical point. Form then, your innocence may over power you and take control of your body. There's a chance that you could die if you push your innocence too far'' she said slowly as Ashlynn nodded ''I know'' she said simply.

''Your innocence is a unique one...what do you call it?''

''Akatsubaki'' she said simply.

''What does it mean?'' Hevlaska asked.

''red camellia''

''tell me about your weapon''

''it's a...parasitic type weapon, with four different stages''

''go on'' she blinked one feeling faint.

''the first stage...is the default stage, which is a sword like the japanese katana. The second stage is cannon like gun. It shoots dark red innocence, the trigger is inside the gun so like the first stage it transforms my entire arm...like Allen Walker's'' Ashlynn muttered as Hevlaska nodded ''the third and forth stage, I don't know...my innocence hasn't gotten anymore stages for the past two years'' she said as Hevlaska put her down.

Ashlynn tumbled a bit the moment she hit the ground. Kumoi caught her before she could fall ''i'm sorry...i'm not feeling good'' she said ''you must be tired, you can go back to your room if you want. The check up can wait'' Kumoi said as she nodded ''thanks...nice meeting you Hevlaska'' she said before the platform flew up and Ashlynn walked out of the room.

The platform came back down as Hevlaska looked at Kumoi ''why did that take so long?'' Kumoi asked.

''I think it's her innocence, Akatsubaki... it seems like it doesn't want me poking around in it's host it tried to build a wall between me and itself. So I believe it took longer and made her feel fatigue and it should make her sore and if anything tired'' Hevlaska mumbled.

''I see...how interesting'' Kumoi said.

Kumoi looked at her ''you didn't tell her, her prophecy...what is it?'' he asked.

* * *

Ashlynn yawned looking around ''shit...where's my room'' she looked around, people walked past her, sometimes giving her a wave. She looked around ''crap crap crap'' she mumbled looking around. She opened the large double doors ''please be the cafeteria'' she whispered as it opened. She sighed ''damn, it's just the dojo'' she mumbled but walked inside. It was quiet and serene, she walked inside not caring anymore.

She sat near the corner of the room and sat down crossing her legs. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, soon everything was at peace within her. She wasn't a exorcist, she wasn't at the Black Order, there were no akuma, it was just her...sitting underneath a large tree, it was dark and the sky was dotted with diamond like stars.

The field around her was full of purple and white flowers. Although the wind brushed against her it was as warm as autumn sun.

Ashlynn felt slight movement within the air and opened her eyes ''Kanda'' she said a bit surprise.

''Where have you been? The damn kid's have been looking for you'' he said ''what time is it?'' Ashlynn asked ''it's four thirty'' he said ''whoa, i've been meditating for a good...four hours'' she said ''are you going to tell them?'' Kanda asked as Ashlynn shrugged patting the ground ''they'll live. Kanda, do you wanna train?'' she asked standing up ''alright, what do you want to do?'' he asked as she eyed the pile of katana ''those'' she said picking one up ''no innocence?'' he asked as she shook her head ''how about I teach you how to do something'' he said.

Ashlynn raised a delicate eyebrow ''what is it?'' she asked ''what do you do when your opponent blinds you in the middle of a duel?'' he asked ''are you teaching me how to fight without my sight?'' she asked smirking ''are you up to it?'' he asked ''sure, sounds like fun'' she said as they shook off their jackets.

''Okay, how do we do this?'' she asked ''you close your eyes and spar with me'' he said as she nodded shutting her eyes and swung her katana, swiping through air 'shit' she opened her eyes to see him to the left ''Ashlynn, the point in this is so you can fight with your eyes closed'' he barked as she bit her lip and closed her eyes once more ''go'' he commanded as she turned to her left and swung, hitting nothing once more ''again!'' he shouted as she tried her eyes but to no avail her eyes would open.

''I'm sorry'' she muttered as he sighed taking the ribbon keeping up his hair and put it over her eyes a tied it ''again'' he said as she nodded walking forward and swinging the katana once more before swinging again.

''Focus, forget about every other distracting thought and feeling and focus on the sound that your opponent makes while moving. Slow it down with your mind'' he instructing taking slow steps as Ashlynn swung towards his voice ''visualize the dojo and rather than listening to my voice, listen for the movements. Every move makes noise no matter how small you must listen'' Kanda instructed.

''I'm trying'' she cried.

''Trying isn't good enough, you must do it'' he spat back at her.

She growled rotating her heel and slashed down, the moment she noticed she hit something she tore off his ribbon and realized that small tendrils of Kanda's hair fell to the floor. She looked up at him and smiled as he nodded they gave each other a polite bow ''thank you Kanda, i'd like to train again when you're available'' she said ''after you eat, meet me back here and we meditate for an hour before resuming training'' he said ''do you want anything to eat?'' she asked handing him the ribbon ''I already ate'' he said as she nodded and ran off.

He sighed putting his hair back up and sat down beginning to meditate.

* * *

Ashlynn ate pasta quietly ''Ash!'' she heard her name being called.

She looked over from her drink and almost laughed ''Lavi?'' she asked, he looked utterly scared and jumpy ''usagi...'' she mumbled as he breathed in ''where were you?!" he shouted ''training with Kanda, you?'' she asked ''looking for you. Allen's been going crazy'' he said ''sorry, where is he?'' she asked standing up ''running all over the Order'' Lavi said chuckling ''he'll come back eventually'' she said sitting back down and smiled ''wanna sit?'' she asked as he nodded.

''So what are you training with Yuu about?'' he asked ''just...things'' she said as he sat down curiously ''wanna play a game?'' he grinned ''sure, what is it?'' ''20 questions'' she nodded ''okay me first: do you like Allen?'' Lavi asked.

Ashlynn broke out laughing, holding her stomach ''n-no'' she giggled.

Lavi sighed her laugh echoed like bells to him ''my turn...do you like Lenalee?'' she asked ''nope, I mean she's cute but not my type'' he said smirking ''since you came to the Order do you find anyone you like?'' he asked.

''I found my share of cute guys...if Lenalee isn't your type who is?'' she asked.

''Someone whose independent and knows how to take care of herself. Long hair, pale, big eyes...'' Lavi said trailing off looking at Ashlynn who looked away.

''are you sure you don't like Lenalee?''

''positive'' he said as she smirked.

She looked over and sighed ''ASHLYNN!'' Allen screamed running over ''hey Allen'' she sighed ''where have you been!'' he cried ''training with Kanda'' she said ''of all the people you're with, you're with Kanda and Lavi!?'' he cried ''oh shit, i'm late'' she sighed looking around and snatching Lavi's headband.

''Hey!" the boy shouted as she ruffled his hair ''thanks Lavi! I'll talk to you later Allen'' she said kicking him across the room before running off. Allen ran off to her as Lavi fallowed. Allen ran past Lenalee who looked at Lavi curiously ''Allen's chasing down Ash'' he said as she nodded and ran with him, Allen then crashed into Miranda and Krory who fell in a pile on the floor ''i'm sorry!'' Allen shouted as he spotted Ashlynn who took a turn and vanished ''damn it!'' he growled stopping and turned around to help Miranda and Krory.

Ashlynn walked into the dojo and sighed ''good you're here'' Kanda said standing up.

Beside him was a tall dark skinned man with milky eyes and headphones ''hello Ashlynn, my name is Noise Marie'' he said putting out his hand as she shook it ''Noise...are you by any chance related to Echo and Tune?'' she curiously asked. Noise looked down at her shocked ''they're my younger siblings, how do you know them?'' as Ashlynn smiled ''I befriended them when me and General Drusilla lived in Australia for a few months'' she said ''how are they?'' he asked ''they're good, they're tall'' she said as he gave her a warm smile

''Not to cut things short but Marie is going to teach you how to focus on sight and how to distinguish what to focus on'' Kanda said.

''Alright'' Noise said sitting down as Kanda fallowed ''do you have a blindfold" Noise asked as Ashlynn smirked holding up Lavi's headband as she sat down and pulled the headband over her closed eyes ''is that the idiot usagi's?'' Kanda asked on her right.

''Yup'' she said beginning to meditate ''Ashlynn, i'm going to burn some incense and you focus on that. Your inner voice should over power your outer voice so all your other senses should heighten because you're not relying on your sight for movement'' Noise said.

Ashlynn nodded breathing in with her nose and out of her mouth 'Lavi's headband smells...nice...is this what he smells like? Good God' she thought lightly.

''Ashlynn what ever you're thinking about please stop'' Marie mumbled ''how'd you know?'' Ashlynn asked ''I can hear everything that makes a move for miles'' he said ''including your heartbeat and how you just moved her thumb'' he said as Ashlynn whistled slightly ''shut up you two'' Kanda said.

Ashlynn straightened her back and breathed in, the scent of cinnamon in the air.

After an hour Noise stood up as Ashlynn stood up as well ''i'm glad you're catching onto other people's movements'' Marie said as Kanda stood up still blindfolded and walked over to the wall and sat back down and continued meditating.

''Now you know the basic stances in martial arts right?''

''yes''

''good, now I need you to do those swiftly, silently and still blindfolded'' Marie said as Ashlynn nodded and moved into a stance, her legs flowed effortlessly across the bamboo floor, the door slid open at her chin jut to the door ''good, you're reacting quicker to sound, think in your mind what you hear and can pick out'' Marie said.

Ashlynn nodded narrowing her closed eyes behind Lavi's headband ''I hear feet...two...no...three pairs. They sat down...to the right'' she said turning her body to face Lavi, Lenalee and Allen who jumped ''that's my headband'' Lavi complained ''idiot...then Allen must be here too'' she said take a few steps closer to them ''and...Lenalee, I can smell your perfume'' Ashlynn smirked as said girl blushed.

''Ashlynn focus'' Kanda said from his corner as Ashlynn straightened up and nodded ''the rest of you be quiet'' Marie said to the other exorcists ''what are you doing here anyway?'' Kanda hissed standing up.

''she stole my band''

''I was following Ash''

''I followed Allen''

''I didn't steal it, I said I was borrowing it''

Ashlynn mumbled as Kanda walked over to the katana swords and threw one at Ashlynn who clumsily caught it ''you heard the wind being made when Kanda threw the sword at you'' Noise said as Ashlynn nodded ''you learn fast'' he said as Kanda pulled out the sword, Ashlynn did the same and threw the case of her left ''ouch! Damn it Ash'' ''Lavi shut up'' Allen whispered as Ashlynn and Kanda bowed before taking their stance ''wait, you two are fighting blindfolded with swords?'' Lenalee whispered ''yes'' Ashlynn said concentrating. Kanda moved to the left as Ashlynn's senses perked.

As Kanda's sword swung down on her she moved out of the way and swung her sword clashing it with another. She turned and swung again clashing with metal ''Ashlynn!'' the doors slammed open and Ashlynn completely lost her train of thought and she felt the sword cut her arm.

She cried in surprise and pulled down the headband and dropped the katana holding her bleeding arm, she glared at the person at the door "Johnny?'' Ashlynn snapped ''what is it?'' Kanda asked seemingly not caring that he nearly cut Ashlynn's arm off.

''Kumoi needs Ashlynn, Marie and you Kanda'' he said.

''Why?'' Marie asked standing up.

''I don't know, but he says you're to come now'' Johnny said running off.

* * *

**Hopefully you've enjoyed that and I have a wittle favor to ask~**

**please, please, please review/favorite/all that good stuff. I've been getting a decent amount of readers but everyone's so quiet :c I'm not sure if I should continue if no one likes it...**

**So please tell me what you think about it so far! **

**Adieu,**

**Curiex-S. **


	4. To Russia With Love

**Hello darlings!**

**How's been your day? **

**This is a pretty long one too so hopefully you'll all enjoy it (:**

**I don't own Man **

* * *

Kanda, Marie and Ashlynn stood in Kumoi's cluttered office, Ashlynn's arm was now wrapped tightly with bandages.

"I'm glad you're all here. I want the three of you to go on mission" Kumoi said running through some portfolios.

"Sure what is it?" Ashlynn questioned.

"In some parts of northern Russia there have been rumors of a church that has connections to innocence" Kumoi said "tch, you're sending us off to find innocence in the middle of Ashlynn's training?" Kanda muttered "go on, what is it about the church that is suspicious?" Marie questioned.

"A suspecting cult has taken over the church and had obtained innocence known as the Tears of Ignarus" he said pushing up his glasses "innocence that's already been modified?" Ashlynn wondered.

"Is it a weapon?" Kanda interrupted "we don't know, that's why you need to find the innocence and disband the cult" Kumoi muttered "by disband you mean..." Marie asked as Kumoi sighed "it isn't my part to decide that" he said "but they're human" Ashlynn whispered "who have done bad things" Kanda shot back.

"Everyone's done bad things, it doesn't mean that they should be punished with death" Ashlynn turned to Kanda "what if the cults been killing people? The innocence is in bad hands. You know that if the innocence is out of control it'll take over everyone in the damn cult" he snapped.

Ashlynn growled "when do we leave Kumoi?'' Marie asked as Ashlynn and Kanda stopped fighting and looked at Kumoi ''tonight'' he said gently.

''Ashlynn this is your first mission, do you feel comfortable, this is dangerous and it shouldn't be taken lightly'' he said ''i'm alright, we won't let you down'' she said as Marie nodded ''Kanda, Marie...I expect the two of you to watch after Ashlynn'' he said sternly.

''Of course'' Noise nodded as Kanda looked away ''well off you three go!'' Kumoi said waving them off.

Ashlynn sighed and looked at Marie and Kanda. The three walked in silence back to the dojo ''you better not get in the way'' Kanda said as they opened the door.

''I should be saying that to you, I don't think you know what i'm capable of'' she said as she saw Lenalee, Lavi and Allen still there waiting ''ready to begin again?'' asked ''sure'' she smiled grabbing Lavi's headband from her neck and moved it to her eyes and stood in a stance ''always remember that you want go back to a defensive stance. When you're fighting with no sight always be the defensive fighter, use their weight, attack and momentum against them and always remember to listen first and attack second'' Kanda said running towards Ashlynn.

''Wow, that's probably the longest i've ever hear Yuu talk'' Lavi said as Kanda's eyes narrowed at Lavi ''usagi baka'' he hissed as his sword clashed with Ashlynn's knocking it out of her hand and twirl towards Allen and Lavi, Lenalee gasped as Allen barely dodged the flying sword.

''Bakanda'' Allen said underneath his breath as Ashlynn bit her lower lip and stood in a defensive stance ''you're really planning on fighting me barehanded?'' Kanda asked ''shut up'' she whispered as Kanda struck again, she turned and the sword misses her completely, she stuck out her hand and met with Kanda's elbow she quickly ran down and met with his wrist grabbing it tightly.

She swung her right hand until it met with what it felt like hair, she turned her body and tried hitting him with the back of her hand, once again she failed to lay a blow on Kanda. She then took his wrist in both hands and threw Kanda over her back as she heard a fall on the mat ''she actually hit him'' Lenalee whispered as Kanda got up once more, his sword somewhere on the ground.

He threw her a punch that misses as she swung for his stomach, over and over Kanda would hit Ashlynn who failed to hit back ''you're not thinking defensively'' Kanda grunted as he punched her once more than made her fall. She got up ''guys, it's almost six you guys should stop'' Lenalee said as Ashlynn turned to her ''one minute'' she said smiling as Kanda nodded and he, once again, hit Ashlynn who dodged quickly and punched air, she felt him pivoting his foot on the ground, which meant...Ashlynn caught Kanda's leg that was sure to hit her in the gut, she grabbed his ankle and twisted his leg, making him fall.

Everyone was in shock as Kanda got back up and began to hit more, many times Ashlynn was able to dodge or hit him back. Kanda was right, the key was to never attack first, wait, feel and hear, then assume what attack the opponent would make and use it against them. It ended when Ashlynn had tried to kick him, only to be thrown across the dojo ''shit'' she sighed didn't have the energy to get back up.

She tore off the headband and saw Kanda over her ''get up'' he said as she did with shaking legs.

The two bowed and she fell again, only this time Lavi caught her and swung her bridal style into his arms ''we'll meet you guys in the cafeteria'' Allen said taking Lenalee's hand while glaring at Lavi, Lenalee blushed as she was torn away form the group ''go clean up and eat. Afterwards we'll leave'' Marie said giving her a pat on her head.

Kanda looked at her, nodded and left ''you did pretty damn well'' Lavi said as Ashlynn clutched his headband in her sore hands ''thanks'' she mumbled fighting the urge to sleep ''to Allen's room?'' he asked as she nodded complaining about not being able to move for herself. Lavi sighed putting her on the bed ''you can't move, deal with it'' Lavi said as she took off her jacket and let her hair down ''I have a mission, i'm leaving tonight'' she said as Lavi adjusted his headband ''tonight? That's pretty short notice'' Lavi said ''don't miss me too much'' she smiled sweetly running through clothes ''oh I will'' Lavi said in a hushed whisper, Ashlynn paused as she smiled gently ''i'm going to change'' she said turning him around.

She slipped off her martial arts uniform to put on a black dress, Lavi could hear the fabric hitting the floor.

Ashlynn peeped at him to make sure he was still turned around, she put on her jacket and walked up and jumped on his back ''what the hell?'' Lavi gapped falling onto the bed as Ashlynn chuckled on his back ''i'll be back before you even know it'' she whispered ''i'm gonna be bored'' Lavi mumbled turning around so that Ashlynn straddled his stomach ''you'll live'' she smiled ''just don't die'' he said seriously as she looked down on him ''is my existence that important to you Lavi?'' she asked jokingly.

Lavi's eye widened slightly ''you're very important'' he said ''to Allen, Lenalee, Yuu and a lot more people'' he said. Her eyes widened ''I don't...believe you'' she whispered so quietly he could've sworn that she didn't even say it.

It was barely a moment later when Lavi was on top and Ashlynn was pinned to the bed with wide eyes, her breath stopped in her throat as he leaned closer to her, his hot breath tingled her bottom lip ''why cant you believe me?'' he asked ''I just don't'' she mouthed ''what can I do to make you believe that you're wanted?'' he asked as she felt her eyes water ''you are...so closed in and it makes me sad that you don't trust us, you have that look in your eyes, that you're always holding back'' he said ''you're blind about what everyone thinks of you'' he said ''what do you mean?'' she asked quietly.

''Lenalee believes you're so strong...she admires you. Allen, he gives me glares every time I want to be with you, he loves you...he knows that you're the only family he has now, of course there's us but you were there first one to relieve the pain that he's been feeling for so long'' Lavi said softly pushing her hair from her blue eyes ''Yuu...he doesn't show it but you're his favorite, he's willing to take the time to teach you, same with Marie'' his eyes were twinkling ''and you?'' she whispered her heart racing.

''I think that you're important...I just wish you could see it, you're different from anyone that i've meet. I'm still wondering why believe me, you're always there...in the back of my mind. You are...so hard to read'' he said chuckling as she smiled slightly.

Lavi and Ashlynn were in silence, Lavi sighed ''what are you thinking about?'' he asked as she smirked ''you really wanna know?'' she teased as she smiled ''yeah'' she leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. His eyes widened as she planted one on her.

For moment he froze, not understanding what he should do. For a second he wanted to wrap his arms gingerly around her and kiss her back but... Ashlynn pulled away, her eyes softened ''Ashlynn?'' he said looking at her with intense green eyes ''what are you talking about...all that "important" shit, i'm a horrible person'' she deadpanned ''it's the fact that you honestly believe that about yourself'' he said giving her one of his crooked smiles she had grown fond of.

Her eyes trailed down to his lips and back at his eyes, she smiled brightly, her eyes turning into crescent moons as she laughed, falling back onto the bed and peeked at him through her long hair.

* * *

Allen sighed ''be careful Ash, i'll never forgive you if you die'' he said as she smiled ''don't worry about it'' she said he turned to Kanda and Noise glaring slightly at the blue haired boy ''don't look at me beansprout'' ''it's Allen'' said boy retorted ''be careful'' Lenalee said sweetly as Ashlynn smiled back at her ''i'll get you something'' she said ''later Ash'' Lavi said nearly elbowing Allen to get to the girl ''be careful okay?'' he said giving her a slight kiss on the forehead that made everyone stare ''LAVI!'' Allen shrieked as Lavi smirked and winked at her before running.

Lenalee giggled ''you guys should leave'' she said looking at Kanda and Marie ''come back in one piece okay?'' she asked as Marie nodded and Kanda turned away ''whatever'' he said as the trio left ''Russia? I've been there, not in the snowy parts though'' she said as they got on a train ''it's going to take us two days to get there'' Marie said as they sat in a cart.

Kanda and Ashlynn on one side, Marie on the other side he gave a package to Ashlynn ''I know that you didn't eat so Allen saved you some food'' he said ''oh...thank you'' she said opening up the box to see pasta, cake, turkey sandwiches, cookies, pizza, a hotdog, a hamburger, crepe suzette, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Marie and Kanda watched as she ate inhaled the food just like Allen ''you have...quite an appetite for a girl'' Marie said ''its because she'a a damn parasitic type'' Kanda said. For the first day of the train ride nothing really happened, Ashlynn would stare outside the window staring at the passing leaves, Marie and Kanda would sleep in a defensive stance. She sighed her blue eyes looking in the cart, counting all the leaves of the vintage design.

She ran her hands over the velvety seats and wood painted windows, she wished Allen or Timcanpy came with her, Kanda wasn't exactly the most approachable person, Marie would talk to Ashlynn when she was awake but it felt as if it was just to be nice.

Ashlynn would sleep for short spans of time, whenever her head would fall on Kanda's shoulder his eyes would spring up and he would have to stop himself from taking out his Mugen, Marie sighed "just let her sleep" he would say as Kanda would try to push her off only to find her back on his shoulder. He crossed his arms glaring at Marie who of course couldn't see it but he sure as hell felt Kanda burning a hole into his head.

The train suddenly jerked to a stop as Ashlynn nearly tumbled to the floor as Kanda stood up taking out his sword "what's happening?" Ashlynn asked her eyes narrowing "what's that in the air?" they heard a child whimpered from the other cart.

The three ran out of the cart as small dots in the sky became visible ''akuma...and a lot of them'' Marie said as Kanda pulled out his katana and jumped out of the window ''damn it'' she hissed looking at the small child ''darling, go tell your mom to tell people to not leave their carts alright?'' Ashlynn smiled to the young boy patting his head and opened the door and jumped out ''innocence activate'' she whispered as her arm turned into it's sword like weapon.

She watched as Kanda jumped from akuma to akuma slicing them in half, she quickly fallowed his example ''why are there so many akuma?'' she asked as Kanda ignored her and kept killing the akuma ''innocence level 2 activate'' she whispered as the sword turned into it's cannon form ''pitiful akuma drowned in sin'' she said shooting the akuma.

''Let me play a requiem for your tormented soul.''

The akuma disappeared from the world one by one. She turned to the boy ''Kanda!'' she cried as a dozen akuma came up from behind ''Noel Organon'' wire strings appeared cutting through each akuma, Ashlynn barely had time to look at Marie who sat on top of the train before all the akuma exploded and silence took over.

The girl stepped onto the train ''is it over?'' she heard the same child whimper ''yes, it is. Don't be scared'' she said patting his small head, she looked over at Kanda and Marie before smiling, Marie smiled back as Kanda looked away.

* * *

''Yeah, the akuma just appeared from no where'' Ashlynn said into the phone, borrowing Kanda's golem to call the Black Order.

''Where are you now?''

''Lesnoi Karamysch, Russia...it's a area called Village of Grimm'' she said shuddering.

''I see...well be safe, how are you going to get to Moscow''

''It's evening here, so I think we're going to keep walking, then tomorrow we'll be in Moscow by sundown'' she said looking at Kanda and Marie.

''Be safe now'' Kumoi said.

''Understood'' she mumbled and hung up ''hurry up'' Kanda said as Ashlynn nodded and walked behind them, she looked around curiously before something dropped by her feet.

She looked down and saw a large pink and purple lollipop ''sorry that's mine'' a soft voice said as she picked it up and looked at the girl. She was in her early teens, pale with short and spiky dark purple hair with dark eyes. She wore a punk-goth outfit and a small secretive smile ''sorry'' Ashlynn said handing her the lollipop ''thank you'' she giggled reaching for the lollipop but took her hand, she looked at Ashlynn before kissing her hand and snatched the lollipop before skipping off '_how strange..._' she said walking to Marie and Kanda.

The girl's face never left her mind, there was something odd about her.

Kanda looked at Ashlynn ''are you alright with walking?'' Marie asked ''of course'' she said as they nodded and set off after buying some food, the walked past the town and into the woods ''if we keep going we'll pass by a town that's halfway there'' Marie said ''do you know how long?'' she asked looking at Marie ''if we walk with the same speed than we should be at the town by tomorrow afternoon'' he said as she sighed ''we let's get going'' she said.

They kept walking, Marie would make small talk with Ashlynn before they fell in silence once more. A few hours later the three soon became tired.

''Stop'' Marie said suddenly ''what is it?'' Kanda asked ''a 6...11...14 people they're trying sneak up on us ''they're humans?'' Ashlynn asked looking around ''aye what are you doin' in our woods?'' the biggest, assuming he was the leader growled ''your woods?'' the girl scoffed looking around to see 14 large and angry looking men surround them ''let us leave in peace'' Kanda said ''sure, if you hand the girl over'' the snickered ''disgusting'' she muttered.

Marie and Kanda smirked ''I don't think we can do that'' Kanda said ''ya wanna try me?'' the leader asked ''oh yes'' Kanda smirked as everyone came charging. Kanda began to pull his katana out ''don't kill them'' Ashlynn put her hand on top of his he frowned and glared at her but then moved to punch a guy.

Ashlynn defended against four guys as she swiftly punched the first guy in the nose hearing a sickening crack as he staggered back, the second man came up from behind and took Ashlynn by the neck, Ashlynn grunted taking his arm as she slipped underneath his arm and pulled his arm to his back as she kicked the third man behind her in the shin and turned to roundhouse kick the same man.

The first guy with the broken nose was coming back at her, she smirked gliding over the man she still had in a lock and kicked him once again in the face ''sorry'' she smirked the moment she landed, she threw the second man over her shoulder and he laid in a pile, she sighed punching him in the gut the moment he began to stir. She looked over to see Marie and Kanda having their fair share ''damn you bastards'' a man croaked.

''You couldn't just let us pass instead of trying to steal our money you petty thieves'' Kanda growled as Ashlynn sighed ''come on guys'' she said seeing the sun rise.

The three left, not five minutes later a girl looked down at all the men ''you guys are pathetic'' she said her purple and pink striped stockings stepped over them carelessly ''w-where's our money?'' they asked as the purple haired girl smirked, her skin turned into an ashy color and her dark eyes turned into gold. Her thin lips turned into a sickly sweet smile.

Marie stopped in tracks, they had kept walking and were now in a small village where they would take a train to Moscow ''what's wrong?'' Ashlynn asked rubbing her eyes ''I thought I heard something'' he said ''it's nothing'' she looked to Kanda to see that he shook his head and they went on the train once more.

''What do we do once we get to Moscow?'' Marie asked as Ashlynn looked at Kanda ''we find innocence and destroy anyone who comes in our way'' he said simply ''fine'' she sighed leaning against the window and stared outside into the sun that was slowly setting.

She let her eyes droop and she went to sleep.

* * *

**I hoped you like that chapter! **

**Ooooooooh, has the tables turned to a LavixAshlynn kinda story? **

**Review, follow, favorite and all that jazz! **

**Thanks for the darling who favorited/followed (: You made me very very happy. **

**I have a new story! It's called "****Folie à deux" It's a Ouran High School Host Club fanfic. It's also a thriller/suspense (something I've never done before!) So I'm really excited and hopefully my sweet readers to read that too! **

**Adieu,**

**Curiex.S**


	5. Children Of Seven

**hello internet friends! **

**It's been a little bit and I should've updated sooner but it was just one of those weeks where you just didnt want to go jack shit. It's seriously 11:58 ah, excuse me, 11:59am on a sunday night. I'm still trying to tell myself I have school tomorrow morning...but...you know. **

**I dont own Man & I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**And this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, I originally had this chapter end at a different spot but I thought this would sum up the chapter better than the original ending(: **

**I'll update soon...if...you...review...please**

* * *

_''S-stop it...I swear i'm okay!'' a young girl shouted, her hair was short, sticking to her small face. Her blue eyes wide with fear ''you're a freak'' a group of kids shouted at her ''freaks like you shouldn't have been born'' a boy shouted throwing a rock at her, hitting her in the forehead._

_ The young girl had tears in her eyes a small trickle of blood fell down to her chin ''i'm not a freak'' she whispered as the group circled around her throwing rocks and striking her with a stick as the girl huddled onto the floor crying in pain ''you're a monster! You shouldn't have been born in the first place'' they shouted as the girl cried. _

_A boy raised his hand to beat her once more as she stopped crying, her eyes wide with anger and hate as the boy repeatedly hit her until they laughed. She was silent as they threw their last rock at her and walked away laughing. Many people in her village passed by without even a glance at her ''curse them...'' she whispered her voice low and veiled with hate and malice _

_''...i'll kill them all.'' _

Ashlynn's eyes snapped open, her breath low and trembling ''are you alright?'' Marie asked as she looked over realizing where she was.

She looked at Kanda who stared intently at her ''yeah are we there yet?'' she asked sitting up her heart jumping in her chest ''yeah people are getting off now'' Marie said as they stood up, Marie walked out first fallowing Kanda then Ashlynn.

''What's wrong with you?'' Kanda demanded as Ashlynn glared at him ''nothing's _wrong_ with me'' she hissed before eyes widened ''sorry...just a bad dream'' she said lightly ''if you don't want to tell me that's fine, don't lie to me Ashlynn'' he said as she smiled ''let's go to the church Kanda'' she said gently as he glared at her but continued.

They walked for an hour until it was around 10pm, they stopped in front of a church ''we're here'' Kanda said ''no shit'' she mumbled looking up, tilting her head back to see the top bell of the chapel and whistled ''what's that noise?'' Ashlynn whispered ''someone's singing...it sounds like a choir of girls'' Marie said as Ashlynn came up to the high wooden doors and opened it.

Inside was indeed a large choir of girls around Ashlynn's age, singing with heavenly voices, everyone else was sitting in the first few church chairs.

The three sat in the corner of the back ''good evening my brothers and sisters, my children and our mother'' the priest said in the front with a grand voice ''let us pray to Mother'' he said and everyone looked down.

''May Mother bless us with discomfort at easy answers, half-truths, and superficial relationships. May Mother bless you with anger at-''

''-what kind of prayers are these?''

Ashlynn whispered in between Kanda and Marie.

''-And may Mother bless you with enough foolishness To believe that you can make a difference in the world. Let Mother relieve us of our sin, our uncleanliness and let Mother purify us of our demons...amen'' they finished.

On cue, the girls in the back began to sing, angelic voices echoed through out the high walls of the Russian church, everyone wore a robe like outfit, that covered parts of their face. It was a dark gray with dark red trim on the hood that covered their faces. The priest wore a similar robe only white with a red sash, the girls in the choir wore short white dresses that came up to the collar on their necks with long bell sleeves with red trim. Gray buttons came from the high collar all the way down to the bottom of the dress. Their hair was up in a strange way, all of their long hair was placed into a bun on the left side of their head, then hair falling down from the bun.

''Now let us see with my brothers and sisters are pure'' he said, each of them walked up, taking their hoods off and bent down ''let Mother release you from your sins'' he said sprinkling what looked like holy water onto their foreheads ''you are pure'' the priest put a hand on the man's shoulder ''thank you father'' he said leaving quickly pulling his hood back up.

The choir girls left along with everyone else further inside the church ''the innocence'' Marie whispered ''you don't think...'' Ashlynn looked at him ''the holy water'' Marie said ''but...that would mean the innocence itself became the water'' she said ''how do we get it?'' Kanda asked.

''Hello my brothers and sister'' the priest came up to them, the church was now empty ''hello father'' Marie said ''I have never seen you before, what robes are you wearing?'' father asked ''we are from the Orthodox church in London, we came here because we heard of your church it's...interesting ways'' Ashlynn said slowly.

The priest looked at Ashlynn ''what is your name child?'' he asked.

''My sister Elizabeth, this is Edgar my brother in law and I am Albert'' Kanda said as Ashlynn fought the slightest urge to laugh ''Elizabeth, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Mother must be shining brightly on you. What have you and your brothers come here for?'' he asked.

''We-'' Kanda began but Ashlynn stepped in ''I actually'' she said pausing looking at her "brother" with a sweet smile ''wanted to learn more about mother, thought we've grown up in the church. Our father never let me see her'' Ashlynn said her english accent was near perfect, her voice a pitch higher to please the father with her innocent looks ''I see, perhaps you weren't...old enough for mother'' he said choosing his words carefully ''i'm a lady not a child, father. I always wished to join a choir'' she said Kanda and Marie let Ashlynn do the talking, interrupting her would get them nowhere ''perhaps your father would let you join here'' he said ''oh really? That would be just fantastic'' she said.

''Of course, you'll have to become pure. Have you not done this before child?'' he asked as she shook her head ''come with me then'' he said leading her further into the church, Kanda looked at Marie ''i'll stay here...and pray for a while father'' Marie said ''of course Edgar'' the priest said as Kanda fallowed Ashlynn closely.

''Can you believe it brother?'' she asked mocking excitement as she turned to him as they passed by the bowl of holy water.

''Father...what's in that bowl?'' Kanda asked ''it is Mother's tears, it cleanses and purifies anything it touches. It will erase anyone's hatred and suffering'' he said as Kanda paused to look in it.

''Beautiful isn't it Albert? At times you will see it glowing, it's Mother's power'' he said ''glowing?'' Ashlynn asked ''Elizabeth, if you look into the bowl of Mother's tears, you will see your past, your sins and your hatred.'' he said as two nuns came out with children wearing tiny robs ''hello there'' the nun said, she had long light brown hair with blue eyes, the nun beside her had blond hair and brown eyes ''Anya, Ingrid'' the priest said pointing the blond first then the brunette ''meet Elizabeth and her brother Albert, they're from London'' he said ''Elizabeth is going to join the heavenly choir'' he said.

The nuns looked down at her smiling ''come, we must prepare you for the cleansing'' Anya said ''how so?'' she asked ''we must bath you until you look pure as the driven snow'' Ingrid smiled leaning her away ''good bye brother'' she said looking at Kanda.

She walked into the showers seeing many naked woman cleaning. She saw that it unfazed her, she had seen many naked men and woman growing up with Cross and Drusilla ''come now'' the nuns said beginning to undress her.

Ashlynn blushed and was a bit uncomfortable when she sat in the wooden tub of water. The nuns cleaned her, making her ready ''what will father do to me?'' Ashlynn asked ''he will take you back into the church where he will cleanse you. Your sin and hatred will wither'' Anya said.

''What if someone's hatred is too powerful for the tears to wash away?'' she asked quietly ''i'm not sure, but don't worry Elizabeth. You look as pure as an angel'' she said handing her some clothes. The same clothes that the choir girls wore. She put it on and realized that the sleeves nearly extended past her fingertips, they tied a red bow around her neck and styled her hair into the bun ''you look beautiful Elizabeth'' Ingrid smiled 'I look like i'm shooting some fucked up porn, Cross would try to get me to wear this' she shuddered as she slipped on the black flats ''come now, for you shall be cleansed'' the nuns said.

* * *

''Mother, please forgive this child's sins and demons. For she did not mean to harm others, let your tears wash away this child's hatred and anger'' the father said as Marie and Kanda watched, Ashlynn kept an emotionless face.

'hatred...' she thought as he continued with the prayer.

''now, Elizabeth, look into the tears and your sins will be revealed to you'' he said, Ashlynn peered inside it seeing nothing except her reflection, on the very bottom of the glass bowl something glimmered,

'the innocence...it was the water that was glowing, it was the innocence. It's not the water either, it's the bowl that contains innocence' she then jumped as the water rippled.

She gasped as a vary of images reflected on the waters surface. She saw a girl, frightened and shivering, tears running down her face.

_She was on a mat strapped by her ankles and wrists ''why...'' she whispered looking up to see two people stare down at her. _

_Her mother and father crying ''how could you do this to your own daughter?'' the young girl sobbed ''i'm so sorry Shiori but it's for the best'' her mother cried, looking hideous as blood streaked her wrinkled face. Shiori looked at her father._

_ ''Is this why you hid me from the village, so that you're not ashamed of people knowing that i'm your daughter?'' she whispered as her father sighed._

_ ''You're a monster Shiori...one that your mother and I should have never kept'' he said as __her eyes widened._

_ ''even you think i'm a monster...''_

_Tears ran down from the corner of her brilliant blue eyes. Her father picked up a dagger and raised it above his head ''i'm so sorry'' her mother cried as the young girl gasped ''no, please father don't hurt me. Please!'' the girl screamed._

_ ''I promise I wont be a monster anymore, you can hide me away. I wont ever show people what I am just p-please'' she screamed as he closed his eyes stabbing his own child. _

_Her eyes sprung open as blood spilt on her body, but she didn't feel pain. She looked up to see her hand...her hand that had changed into a large double edged sword, piercing the skin of her father. The girl gasped pulling her entire arm until the blade was out of his body. Her father fell back blood staining the floor as she cut the ropes binding her and stood up. _

_Her father smiled at her ''you really are a demon'' he coughed before closing his eyes and leaving the world. _

_Her mother sobbed on his chest ''you monster, I wish you would just die!'' her mother screeched picking up the dagger and aiming at her daughters chest. _

_With one swift movement her mother fell, dropping the knife._

_ ''I curse you all...for you tried to kill me...your own daughter. I'll make you all pay...i'll kill you all'' she whispered her short black hair stained with blood._

_ She stepped outside of her japanese house and walked over to the house beside her's and walked in quietly. _

_Screams slowly filled the village's silence as she dropped the paper lantern igniting the home on fire. She walked off singing softly._

"_Why do lovely flowers bloom from the cherry tree? Children of seven, waking, smile at the sun."_

_"Why do fragrant blossoms stir in the mountain air?"_

_"Children of seven, laughing, run through the woods." _

_"Why do crimson branches dance for the village streets?"_

_"Children of seven, singing, call down the wind."_

_"Why do wilting flowers fall from the cherry tree?"_

_"Children of seven, dying, to wake once more''_

_ she sang softly ending villager's lives, her hatred as visible as the flames flickering in the sky._

Ashlynn gasped screaming as she fell backwards onto the floor holding her head.

The priest, nuns and exorcists watched in shock as Ashlynn sobbed tears leaking down her face as she clutched her hair.

''Mother please let her let go of her hatred and cleanse her sins'' the priest shouted sprinkling the water onto her, her burnt her skin ''it hurts'' she cried as Marie looked up ''her skin is reacting to the innocence'' Marie shouted as the priest gasped.

''Your hatred...let it go'' he said as she looked at him a look of pure horror on her face.

''I will _never_ let it go'' she said growling.

''I will never let go of my hatred!'' she screamed.

''Elizabeth you leave us no choice, we must give your hatred to Mother'' he said pulling out a knife ''Ashlynn!'' Kanda shouted as he got his Mugen and blocked his knife.

Ashlynn took the bowl as Kanda's sword pierced skin, the priest knocking over wine and candles as he fell dead.

Ashlynn threw the bowl on the ground then got on her knees and looked for the innocence ''go tell the others that there's been a fire'' Kanda said to Marie who nodded and went further into church to warn the others, Ashlynn picked up the glowing orb and sighed standing up but falling once more, shards of the bowl were in her legs.

''Marie!'' Kanda shouted picking Ashlynn up and they ran through the back as the flames engulfed the church. Kanda looked down at Ashlynn who seemed the pass out.

''W...why do wilting f-lowers fa-fall...from the cherry tree?'' Kanda looked down to see Ashlynn holding the innocence singing so softly he couldn't hear it over the breeze ''Children of seven...dying, to w-wake once more.''

* * *

**Whoa, Ashlynn's got a horrible past. **

**This mission was definitely inspired by Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

**Ashlynn's past was inspired by Ai Enma's from Hell Girl.**

**I don't own the song either, that's also from Hell Girl (: **

**I love such dark anime shows. They're my favorite, what's yours? **

**Until next time, **

**Adieu, **

**Curiex.S**


	6. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Hello bestfriends! **

**So...just...look at the review. I FINALLY GOT A REVIEW! **

**THANKYOUSOOOOOOMUCH! **

**I LOVE YOU GUEST PERSON WHO REVIEW! **

**It's just one, it's not a lot I know, but I am really happy!**

**So thank you 3**

**Oh, and to answer your question my dear. Just wait until the end of the chapter...or just scroll down (: **

* * *

Once the three got back to the Order they rushed in, everyone seeing Ashlynn's body. They had transported her to the emergency room. Two days had passed but she had not woken up, Kanda would check up on her as would Allen would spend most of his time with her.

Kanda had his eyes closed, leaning against the wall, Ashlynn's breakdown replaying in his head. That was her dark past, he would have never guess it was something that horrible. Because of her innocence she was treated as a monster, her parents then tried to kill her only to have her innocence protect her on it's own by activating and killing her father. Something seemed to snap in her and she murdered her mother and set fire to the village.

He sighed, in Ashlynn's words: this would be some crazy fucked up shit.

According to the nurse she was fine, her legs were stitched up but she would have to use crutches for a while.

She was, however, suffering from emotional trauma, her past to be suddenly brought up like that had put a strain on her mental and of course physical health. Her innocence had spiked, reaching nearly 90%.

Ashlynn refused to have Kumoi take the innocence and put it away, Lenalee would visit with flowers every day, prying Allen to the cafeteria. Lavi was on a mission with Bookman and Krory, Miranda would check in to see if she was getting better. Kanda meditated in the dojo with Marie, he sighed 'Shiori...' he thought.

She was obviously born and grown in Japan...she had a Japanese name.

So why was she named Ashlynn?

He opened his eyes ''she's awake'' Marie said breaking the long silence ''I can hear her fighting with the nurse'' Marie said chuckling.

Kanda looked at him ''che'' he said simply.

Lavi and Bookman had gotten back with innocence ''is Yu, Marie and Ash back yet?'' he asked Johnny who sniffled ''Ashlynn is in the nurse...when she was on the mission...she had some mental breakdown and she got glass in her legs. Kanda carried her in'' he said as Lavi's green eye widened as he ran off to the nurse, having a few bumps and bruises of his own.

He ran inside the nurse's office ''Lavi?'' he heard Ashlynn ask.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing a simple white dress and bandages that went up to her thighs, she had her hair up in a ponytail as she was grabbing crutches ''I told you Ashlynn use a wheelchair'' head nurse said darkly ''no'' she pouted standing up and hissed a bit in pain.

Lavi blinked twice before walking over ''i'll help her'' he said as head nurse gave him a look ''no funny business now you hear me Lavi? She needs rest. So take her to her room and go get some food for her'' she said ''thank you'' Ashlynn said quietly, Lavi watched her as she got the hang of using crutches.

''I know you're giving me a look Lavi'' she mumbled walking to her room that he held open.

Lavi and Ashlynn came into the dark room locking it.

''You said you-''

''-wouldn't die, i'm just a bit scratched up'' she said sitting on the edge of her bed.

''Damn right you are'' he said kneeling in front of her.

She looked at his green eyes and looked away ''what happened?'' he asked ''I don't...want to talk about it yet'' she said.

His gaze softened ''okay'' he nodded making her look at him, and smiled ''thank you'' she said as he leaned down ''i'm gonna kiss you so don't hit me'' he said grinning as she blushed, he held her small face in his hands and leaned over, barely touching her lips when the door slammed open, the door off the hinges.

''ASHLYNN'' Allen shouted running over ''are you okay? Why didn't you tell me you got out?'' he shouted as Lenalee and Miranda followed him through the door.

''Calm down Allen, I got out five minutes ago!'' Ashlynn cried.

''Don't ever scare me like that again okay'' he said looking down trembling.

Her blue eyes softened ''okay...i'm sorry Allen'' she said patting his hand.

They stayed like that for a bit more, until Allen's shoulders stopped trembling and he looked up, his grey eyes tinted pink ''okay'' he said rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

''Ash can-''

''Ashlynn, a word''

They turned to see Kanda in the doorway ''what is it Kanda?'' Allen asked ''alone'' Kanda pressed, Ashlynn looked at Allen then to Kanda curiously ''is it about...'' she whispered as he nodded.

She stood up with a blank face and turned to them ''we'll be back in a bit'' she said using the crutches and walked outside the door and down the hall ''what was that about?'' Lavi asked ''no clue...go change'' Allen said shooing him off.

Lavi sighed walking outside to see Kanda and Ash in the end of the hall way.

Kanda turned to her "explain" he said simply as she looked at him "which part?" she asked "everything" he snapped as she sighed.

"My n-name is Shiori I think...I don't remember much from my childhood, only the fact that my village was scared of me because of my arm. One night some people started throwing rocks at me. I was scared and cried until I got mad...and my innocence activated. Since the word got out my parents hid me at home, I thought that they cared and they didn't want to see me cry I never thought I wasn't being able to leave the house because they were ashamed of me" she said gently leaning against the wall for support.

''One night I got hit by something hard and passed out...when I woke up I was strapped to my bed, my mother and father were crying above me, asking for forgiveness...not from me but to God, talking about what they did to deserve something like me''

She said looking up at Kanda ''you know the rest, you saw it at the church'' she said.

Kanda looked at her ''do you know how many people you killed?'' he asked ''a total of 34 people'' she said without even thinking about it.

''Do you regret it?'' he asked as she was quiet ''yes'' she said finally and silence fell upon them once again.

''When your legs are heeled you're going to train with me once again'' he said as she smiled and nodded ''thank you Kanda'' she said gently ''che'' he said walking off.

She used her crutches and went back to the room ''he fell asleep? What an idiot'' Ashlynn looking at Allen Lenalee smiled ''he's had a rough few days'' she said ''i'll stay with him'' she volunteered ''alright...thank you Lenalee'' she smiled ''no problem, Lavi looks like he wants to talk to you'' she said giggling as Ashlynn looked away ''alright'' she smiled and walked out the door closing it slowly watching as Lenalee played with Allen's hair.

Ashlynn walked over to Lavi's room and knocked, a bit later Lavi opened the door, his hair wet and sticking to his face, a towel around his waist.

''I'll come back'' Ashlynn said a bit flustered, looking anywhere but him.

''it's fine, i'm almost done, just sit on my bed'' he said opening the door as she gulped but walked in, Lavi walked back into his shower and creaked the door shut so steam could come out, she fell on the bed and dropped her crutches, her long hair fanned around her face as she stared at the ceiling staring that the tiny dots in the walls.

She flipped over and grabbed the book on his nightstand, reading it for a bit before putting it back.

She sat up and saw something in the closet, she walked over and inspected the notebook, it was thinner than the rest and well kept, she saw a notebook and grabbed it and flipped it open ''wow...'' she put the book back and flipped through the pages of his drawings, each so incredibly detailed and beautiful.

''You like it?'' she jumped when two arms slid around her waist ''those are alright, you should see my other paintings'' she heard Lavi's voice ''i'm...sorry for going through your stuff'' she said struggling to close the notebook ''I don't mind'' he murmured into her neck, his warm breath tickling her neck.

She was moved onto the bed, careful to not hurt her legs ''what happened?'' Lavi looked at Ashlynn who put her arm on his cheek, it was bruised and scratched, he took her hand and his and grinned ''just a little cut, how are your legs?'' he asked ''better'' she said nodding as he bent over still leaning above her, her heart nearly stopped when he grazed his lips against her forehead, teasing her.

He smirked as she wiggled beneath him ''Lavi...'' she whispered ''yes?'' he asked, his voice a little husky.

''Do you like me?"

''Of course I do''

''No..._like _me, like me'' she pushed he tensed up and paused looking down at her, she sighed.

''I should leave-''

''-yes, I do. Very much'' he cut her off.

''Do you trust me?'' he asked. She blinked ''what?'' she deadpanned ''do you trust me'' he grinned putting out his hand once more ''no'' she said softly but smiled, taking it anyway, he cracked a smile with the slightest bit of emotion in his visible eye, he pulled her close and hugged her once again grazing a kiss on her forehead, he didn't have to try considering that she was slightly taller than Allen, she slightly stiffened when he hugged her.

She closed her eyes and smiled ever so gently ''do you want to go on a date?'' he asked as she looked up ''y-you're asking me o-out?'' she choked off almost spitting out the words in shock ''yeah, that's what people do when they like each other'' Lavi teased ''okay...when?'' she said staring at the floor ''tonight...in an hour okay? Meet me outside of the Order'' Lavi said turning her around and pushing her outside his room ''go get ready okay?'' he said as she nodded and left to her room.

Her cheeks hot and her hands were sweaty as she stumbled back to her room. When she walked in she saw Lenalee still there, Lenalee looked up and smiled ''hi Ashlynn'' she whispered glancing at Allen who was still snoring.

''um...can you he-help me pick out some clothes'' Ashlynn whispered as Lenalee gave her a suspicious look, her black-teal hair was cropped on her chin as she suddenly stood up.

''You're going on a date aren't you!'' she nearly cried ''shh!'' Ashlynn put a finger on her lips ''okay, come on'' Lenalee said bouncing over to her suitcase throwing clothes everywhere ''where are you guys going?'' she asked ''i'm not sure'' Ashlynn said brushing through her long hair she turned to see Lenalee hold up clothes.

The shirt was a navy blue flowing shirt that hugged the bust and then flowed out. It had four skinny straps, black lace on the hemline and the bust line that went down to show a bit of cleavage. Lenalee's other hand held simple black shorts. Ashlynn threw it on as Lenalee went through suitcase once more ''you can wear your boots but wear these'' Lenalee gave her a pair of thigh-high dark red with black lace at the top Ashlynn took it and shuddered as this was one of the many pieces of lace clothing Cross bought her.

As Ashlynn pulled it on she looked at the clock ''twenty minutes'' she cursed as put on her boots, she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled up all her hair into a high ponytail, some strands framing her face, she looked at Lenalee who glowed ''thank you so much, when you and Allen go on a date i'll help you'' she said as Lenalee blushed and looked at Allen.

''Tell him that you like him, he likes you too. Even if he hasn't realized it yet, but I know him better than he knows himself''

Lenalee gave her a hug ''thank you Ashlynn'' she said as Ashlynn smiled ''take care of Allen okay?'' Ashlynn said as Lenalee nodded ''you know I will'' the girl said as Ashlynn grinned, a feeling of weight suddenly fell from her shoulders as she sighed.

''Your date!'' Lenalee said ''damn it, what if Allen wakes up?'' she gasped ''don't worry i'll keep him from going after you'' she promised as Ashlynn waved, grabbed her black jacket and closed the door, she was nervous, each step gained ten pounds, the ring on her middle finger seemed so heavy, before she knew it air was tickling her skin.

Was she already outside?

Damn it...

* * *

**So the beautiful guest person who gave me my first review lemme answer your question!**

**"If I may ask I was wondering what the name of the song you had in chapter 5 is. I would love to hear it and I like how you based that mission off of black butler ;) I love that series, thank you again." **

** Alright so, I have no idea how long this answer is gonna be so I'll just start: **

**The song is called Sakura Uta, it's a song from the anime Hell Girl. Here's the english version of the song: watch?v=LfyL1QcTqMc It's beautiful and Brina Palencia sings it beautifully. **

**Okay, now the Black Butler. So I based off part of Ashlynn's mission on the 17-18 episodes of Black Butler. In Black Butler Ciel and Sebastian go to a church where they've had some creepy ass shit goin' on. They learn that the cult uses a strange doomsday book to reveal the sins of a person. I also based the choir girl's uniform off of the boy's choir in Black Butler. As Ciel has this vision thing where he says he'll never let go of his hatred. Thus making me think if Ashlynn somehow got confronted with her past would she even be able to let it go? I thought it was about time to show a bit of Ashlynn's past as well so I made up the innocence (: **

**Thank you so much for reviewing and if anyone else has a question please feel free to ask! **

**until later tonight!**

**Adieu, **

**Curiex.S**


	7. Fourth Exorcist Program

**Hello Internet!**

**This was kind of a shit chapter. I promise I'll upload the next chapter some time later today I swear! **

**I hope everyone is enjoying their spring break**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She saw Lavi, his back turned to her.

He wore a dark steel grey shirt that was covered with a leather jacket, he had his bandana up, his fingerless gloves and boots over his dark pants.

She took another step ''Lavi?'' she asked as wind pushed his hair while he turned, he looked at her with wide eyes ''ready to go?'' he asked breathing in her appearance as she walked over ''hang onto me'' he said grabbing her hand ''shin!'' the two was lifted into the air ''the fuck?'' she cried as she saw his innocence and the two sat on the handle ''wow'' she looked down seeing London ''where are we going?'' she asked as he smiled ''to my favorite place, no one knows about it except for Lenalee'' he said as Ashlynn kept quiet.

She looked from her hand intwined with his and looked up, while she had her other hand clinging on the hammer for dear life he hand his hand in his hair keeping the wind from getting hair into his eye, she peered at the eye patch he wore _'I wonder what's wrong with his eye'_ she gripped the the handle of the hammer harder ''we're here'' Lavi said as the hammer led us into a forest like area.

''I know this place, me and Drusilla crossed through here on the way to the Black Order'' Ashlynn said looking around, the forest was huge, expanding about 30 miles until it hit the ocean, it was high above the cities so no one really ventured into the forest.

When they were hovering twenty feet above Lavi asked ''so who dressed you up? I'm surprised that you look good'' Lavi said as Ashlynn glared at him ''what?'' he asked as she turned to him with her leg up and kicked him off his hammer, she watched as he screamed, hitting the ground ''what the hell was that for?'' Lavi shouted rubbing his back ''for being an idiot'' she muttered as she got off, hitting the ground softly.

Lavi pouted from the ground as Ashlynn gave him a little smirk ''serves you right'' she said throwing her long hair over her shoulder and put out her hand out, he smiled and took it ''where to?'' she asked ''come on'' he said running off pulling her along.

''Damn it Lavi'' she snapped nearly tripping over tree roots racing up hills until he stopped and she crashed into his back ''look'' he said pointing through some trees, she looked through and gasped ''no way...'' she whispered the view was better than anything else she's seen, she could see all the city and the Black Order.

She looked to the left and saw the ocean, the docks were quiet she looked at him with sparkling eyes and a smile ''this is incredible, how did you find this place?'' she asked, he chuckled 'meditating, gramps showed it to me' he looked at her ''just stumbled upon it while heading to the Order'' he said, she kept looking at the view which made Lavi frown.

_'I can't tell her...that i'm the Bookman successor, as an exorcist she knows that Bookman doesn't have emotional ties to anyone, she'd hate me'_ he thought as she turned to him and ran off, he fallowed as she climbed down a few rocks and turned to see the waterfall, it was the main source for clean water for the Order, it ran down into a the ocean.

It started at the top of the forest and escalated down in a few separate thin waterfalls, she jumped on the few rocks underneath the waterfall, the soft mist the water gave off felt nice in the cooler fall air she looked as Lavi fallowed her as she crossed to the other side of the waterfall, she laid down on her stomach and looked at the water, touching the surface with her finger to make ripples.

_'He seems so distracted...'_

She looked at him to see his green eyes focused on the water

_'there's so many things to tell her...but how to make her see. To tell her about my past? Impossible, she'd turn away from me'_

He looked away the moment she looked up at him once more.

_'He's holding back, he's hiding. From what I cant decide. Why wont he just be him around me? The one I see inside'_

Lavi caught her eyes and grinned running past her stripping off his jacket ''what are you-'' Lavi sped past her jumping into the water. Air bubbles got closer as he shot up, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. Ashlynn broke the surface and climbed back up shivering, her hair and clothes soaking wet, soon Lavi came out, his hair on one side grinning like an idiot. Ashlynn smirked kicking him back in and ran off, grabbing his jacket ''get back here!'' he shouted running after her, she pushed through branches and tripped into an open field where Lavi was hot on her trail, she spun laughing as fireflies erupted into light as the two ran through the bugs and back into a side of the forest.

She slid down the mossy hill and turned to see Lavi grab her and his jacket. The two laughed as Lavi caressed her cheek with his fingers, she blushed as he then pushed her and the two fell into a downward hill, the two rolled together laughing until they landed at the bottom, Lavi on top of Ashlynn whose hair was now free of the hair tie she used, was still laughing as Ashlynn looked at him with gentle eyes before reaching up to bring his face closer and kissed his cheek, his eye widened as he stopped laughing and looked at her.

She smiled giving him a soft smile, her eyes full with an emotion she couldn't decide what she felt.

Lavi smiled whatever doubt he felt earlier was gone, what remained made his heart swell with the same alien feeling Ashlynn felt. His hands cupped her face gently and he leaned down, his lips hovered above hers, she smirked as she put her arms around Lavi and pulled him into her lips.

Ashlynn's lips were so much softer he could have ever imagined, eyes closed as she tangled her fingers within Lavi's hair, wet clothes moved against each other. As Lavi moved down to kiss her collar bone her eyes fluttered open to the sight of the sky, her mind was spinning, her focus melted away as she breathed in the scent of grass and the boy giving her love bites.

She gave a shaky breath as he fell into the trance of her lips once more, Ashlynn kissing back just as enthusiastically her finger tips grazed the right side of his face, the bumps of the eyepatch meant nothing to her as he marveled, her hands were callused but warm and gentle. Ashlynn pulled away and looked up to see him looking down at her with his intense green eyes, she held her breath waiting for him to do something.

''Hi'' he said as she nearly burst out laughing, she pushed him off and he landed at her side grabbing her hand as he gave her a cheeky smile, she smirked and look up at the night sky, you could see stars here because there wasn't as much light here.

She could feel his thumb moving back and forth against her index finger, he then sighed ''wanna go back home now?'' he asked ''what time is it?'' she asked ''almost dawn'' he answered ''alright'' she smiled they stood up. Lavi pulled out his iron hammer ''ready?'' he asked as she nodded ''shin!'' the hammer then picked them up going towards the Order.

Lavi glanced over at Ashlynn, who lost her hair tie, her right hand was holding all her hair to the right side while her left hand gripped the handle like it was her lifesaver, Lavi chuckled quietly too low for her to hear.

_'Is she worth it? Putting up with whatever consequences i'm going to have to endure with the Bookman clan...will she even let me be with her if she knows i'm a Bookman?'_

Lavi looked up taking a deep breath ''damn...'' he ran a hand through his hair frustrated, when he felt a something warm on his hand.

He turned and looked to see Ashlynn's hands on top of his. He looked up at her.

''Whatever you're thinking...just know that me and everyone else is here for you. If you don't want to talk to me, at least go talk with Allen or Lenalee'' she said not even looking at him.

''Ash...''

''we're here'' she mumbled jumping off of the hammer twenty or so feet from the ground, she landed and winced a bit as the heels of her boots nearly snapped as she took another step, her legs were a bit whiplashed ''who goes there?'' the Gatekeeper groaned ''it's nearly five, whose there?'' he asked ''it's Ashlynn Fontaine'' she said quietly ''and Lavi'' the boy caught up ''can we go in quietly please'' Ashlynn asked as the Gatekeeper sighed and let them in.

''You said you were from the North American Branch right?'' Lavi asked suddenly as she nodded ''how do you remember that? I stated that once over two weeks ago'' she said surprised about how quickly time here seemed to be moving ''I have a good memory...what's it like in the North American Branch?'' he asked, she was quiet for a moment.

''It's...alright, I like it here better'' she said quietly

''Is that so...''

''i'm only staying here for another week and a half, then I have to go back'' she said ''what...why?'' Lavi retorted ''it's difficult'' she said quietly ''Ashlynn?'' a voice interrupted them ''hey Yu!'' Lavi waved as the man ''che'd" and turned to Ashlynn ''Kumoi wants the both of us to go to his office'' he said ''now?'' Lavi whined ''it's best if no one is there to hear'' Kanda said looking at Lavi.

''You just want her for yourself'' Lavi stuck his tongue out ''baka usagi'' he mumbled ''I agree'' she said smirking as Lavi turned to her with teary eyes ''go, i'll catch up to you in your room'' she said, he looked away ''don't worry about it, i'll just meet you outside Kumoi's office'' he said ''whatever can we just go?'' Kanda asked as Lavi gave her a quick peck before leaving and Ashlynn began walking with Kanda.

''You and the idiot'' he started ''yeah me and the idiot'' she sighed ''I didn't expect that'' Kanda said ''trust me, I didn't either'' she smiled him ''what is this about?'' she asked.

''It's about the Fourth Exorcist Program'' he said, she frowned and walked a little slower ''you think it'll work?'' she asked ''it better, or else the both of us are going to die by the end of the experiment'' he said ''you're doing this too? No, that's crazy!'' she stopped turning to him ''it wasn't my choice'' he said as she clenched her hands ''why did they pick you?'' she asked ''it's because I survived the Second'' he said ''you're the Second...'' she said stopping outside Kumoi's office.

They walked in to see a group of people ''Lenalee?'' Kanda asked asked ''Cross...Drusilla?'' Ashlynn's eyes widened seeing her two masters ''where's my idiot apprentice?'' he asked ''he's coming'' Lenalee whispered ''what are you two doing here?'' Ashlynn asked turning to Cross and Drusilla.

''You haven't changed'' she mumbled ''you certainly have'' he said staring at her up and down ''what did you call me in for?'' the door opened and a sleepy Allen walked in, he looked at Ashlynn to Kanda, to Drusilla, then Lenalee, Kumoi then laid eyes on Cross staring at Ashlynn's chest ''QUIT STARING AT ASH YOU PERVERT'' Allen shouted completely awake now trying to punch Cross who sighed.

''Stop it idiot we have more important matters'' he said seriously which made Allen stop ''is this about the Fourth Exorcist Program?'' he asked ''yes'' Kumoi said ''why is Kanda and Lenalee here?'' Allen asked.

''They're the candidates from the Asian Branch. Ashlynn is a candidate from the North American Branch'' Ashlynn looked at Lenalee who smiled softly ''why...why are you taking them?'' she asked ''the experiments were on people without innocence, but they do so why'' Allen shouted ''Allen'' Cross snapped ''the Fourth Experiments...they focus on the exorcists that have a high synchronization rate'' Drusilla said crossing her arms underneath her large breasts.

''They want to create like...a super exorcist, they learned that they could add the properties of the Second and Thirds to this one, they're just picking the ones who are more likely to live'' Kumoi said as Lenalee looked at him, Kumoi was the one most affected by this letting his precious little sister go, but it wasn't his choice it was the Great General's idea.

Drusilla looked at Ashlynn who looked back at her ''Allen, they're picking the exorcists that have some spikes in our innocence, Lenalee's innocence protected her from dying, and she survived a forced synchronization. Kanda was made from innocence, he was born from the Second program'' she said ''what about you then Ash?'' Allen asked.

''Her emotional rate is very large, she was withstand the pain and the emotional trauma than Lenalee or Kanda can'' Kumoi said ''that doesn't make sense'' Allen fought ''idiot, the side effects of this is complete hatred for the Black Order, i've seen it'' Kanda said ''you know due to her past she can withstand the emotional trauma and the hatred she could get from waking up'' Drusilla said ''and from her last mission we realized that she has a physical reaction to innocence'' Cross said.

Allen looked at Kumoi who stiffly nodded.

''Hevlaska realized that her innocence is similar to yours, it has a will to protect Ashlynn. She has the best chance of surviving the experiments'' he said ''but Lenalee...I know you don't want to do this'' Allen pleaded as Lenalee stood in front of her brother.

''You think he likes sending out his friends to things like these?'' Lenalee shouted, it grew quiet was Allen clenched his fists.

Ashlynn put a hand on his shoulder.

''Don't bring emotional ties into this. Lenalee, Kanda and I know the risks, we agreed to this...everyone else is fallowing orders Allen. We have the highest possibility that we're going to survive, we'd rather go through with it than let someone do it, just because we're afraid'' she said softly as Allen stared at her ''when are you leaving?'' he asked ''end of the month'' Kanda said.

He whirled around to Ashlynn ''that's why you came...to see me...you knew that you wont survive this'' Allen accused.

''Yes...and no, I met a lot of people Allen. Be happy that I can share this with you'' she said smiling.

''Everyone report back here at the end of the month'' Kumoi said as everyone nodded.

Ashlynn opened the door to see someone staring back at her with horrified eyes ''Lavi...'' she whispered.

* * *

**Again, the first part was all mushy and sweet and ugrshaosishgashdg barf. **

**I hope you all didnt cringe too much. **

**& if anyone can tell me what inspired the "date" part of the story I'll you know...idk, give you a virtual hug. **

**c: **

**Adieu, **

**Curiex.S**


	8. Bookman Before Lover

**What's up internet folks? **

**Gahh, I've been so tired and lazy lately, Spring Break is hereeeeeee. **

**well, not like I'm doing anything involving the outside world. **

**So here's the chapter alright? **

**Byebye**

* * *

She looked back at Allen ''i'm spending the night with Lavi'' she said as Cross and Drusilla chuckled ''we're staying in your room idiot apprentice'' Cross said as Allen paled ''you can stay with me'' Lenalee said ''b-b-b-b-b-but'' Kumoi started.

Allen watched as Ashlynn went up to Lavi and he put his arm around her like he was tired.

''Come on'' Ashlynn whispered ''you owe me one hell of a explanation'' he said as she chuckled and waved to everyone. Cross and Drusilla looked at each other thoughtfully ''is that boy good for her?'' Cross asked.

Allen smiled ''yeah he's good for her'' Allen nodded as he grabbed Lenalee's hand as Cross's visible eye widened a bit looking at Drusilla, the woman smirked looking away.

''Allen...Walker!'' Kumoi screamed holding up some torture devices and Allen gasped ''wait brother!'' Lenalee cried as Allen ran off, Kumoi hot on his trail.

Drusilla sighed ''come on you useless piece of shit, let's share a bottle of wine'' she said as Cross nodded ''I can't say no to beautiful lady'' he said taking out a cigarette.

''Seems silly doesn't it...it seems like yesterday we picked those brats up. Now...'' she trailed off as Allen ran past her ''M-Master help!'' he cried Kumoi running with a flamethrower ''stop it!'' Lenalee panted, Cross didn't say anything put he knew well what Drusilla meant.

He stared as Lavi put his arm around Ashlynn's waist and kissed the top of her head.

He closed his eyes breathing the smoke in ''come on, let's leave the kids alone'' he said walking off.

Drusilla fallowed her gaze softly on the ground.

* * *

Ashlynn paused her head leaning over to Lavi's shoulder ''what is it?'' he asked ''someone's in your room'' she said softly.

Lavi's eye widened ''shit'' he muttered she turned to him.

''Go take a shower okay? I'll come get you when you're done'' he said giving her an urgent tone.

''Lavi who is it?''

''Don't worry about it okay?'' he said.

She began to speak when he leaned down and kissed her, she pulled away ''La-'' he kissed her again this time pushing her in to the wall next to his door ''okay, okay i'll go!'' she said as he trailed down to her neck, she fought the urge to moan as she pushed him off.

''I'll be quick'' Lavi said as she nodded and left.

Lavi walked into the room ''hey old man, how was the mission?'' he asked as Bookman stared at him.

''Who was that girl?'' he asked as Lavi frowned.

''Ashlynn'' he answered.

''Your girlfriend?'' Bookman asked as he kept quiet.

''You know that you're making a mistake'' he said as Lavi looked up only to get hit, Bookman's hand was raised staring at the red mark on the boy's cheek.

''Are you not the successor of Bookman Clan!? How do you think this will go to the higher ups?'' Bookman cried as Lavi's eyes were still on the floor ''your job is to be an observer. You are not a real exorcist Lavi'' he shouted.

''I know!'' Lavi shouted making Bookman glare at the young man.

''If you know then are you doing this?'' he demanded.

''I like her okay, I really like her...''

''the Bookman Clan makes no exceptions'' he stated as Lavi's fists clenched tightly.

''Are you willing to risk who you are to be with a girl?'' he asked.

''I cant lose myself, I don't know who I am! To everyone i'm Lavi, to me i'm nothing'' he said.

''you're Lavi of the Bookman Clan, my apprentice so you can be an efficient writer. Already you make ties with people you never shouldve cared about'' he said as the first thoughts were to Lenalee, Allen, Miranda, Krory and Kanda ''you think you can run off with a girl? You are betraying everything Bookman stands for'' Bookman snapped.

Lavi growled ''just...give me two weeks'' Lavi whispered ''what?'' Bookman snarled.

''two weeks...then i'll forget about her. We can leave the Black Order and go again...i'll change my name. Just give me two weeks...please'' Lavi whispered.

Bookman frowned ''two weeks'' Bookman said nodding.

Lavi opened the door and walked to right, striding quickly trying to get away as fast as possible.

Bookman sighed sitting on the bed ''immature brat'' he bitterly said.

He looked up at the doorway to see a girl.

''Bookman huh...'' she whispered.

''You must be the girl'' he said as Ashlynn nodded, she wore a dark green long sleeved shirt and red shorts ''are you not mad? Angry that the boy lied to you?'' he asked as Ashlynn smiled softly ''you cant make me hate him'' she said softly.

''May I speak with you?'' she asked politely as Bookman gave a ''hmph'' and Ashlynn walked in ''you're really going to make him leave everyone?'' she asked, her tone was soft not accusing or mad just gentle.

Bookman didn't say a word as she kneeled down ''please...don't be so hard on him. Two weeks...do you know why he picked that day?'' she asked as Bookman looked at her ''in two weeks Yu Kanda, Lenalee Lee and I are going to the Asian Branch, there we'll be the subjects they'll use for the Fourth Exorcist Program.'' Bookman looked up startled.

''There's a chance that Kanda and Lenalee will survive, because their innocence rate isn't as close to a critical point than mine, but even then their chance of surviving is slim'' she said ''and yourself?'' he asked.

''A month ago, the North American Branch started experimenting on me. They injected something called the Alma Gene in my blood. It's reacting to my innocence and making the rate rise. They believe once I hit critical point my innocence will embrace the Alma Gene'' she said lightly ''what is this Alma Gene?'' he asked ''it's the collected genetics from the First, Second and Third Exorcist Programs. It's supposed to give us like...a super artificial innocence that hopefully will strengthen our bodies and bring the innocence to a new level of power'' she said.

''You're welcome to go see...it can be apart of history'' she said ''and you don't mind throwing your life away?'' Bookman asked.

''This wasn't my choice. But there's no point in fighting back, it'll just put Allen in risk. The reason why i'm there is because I didn't want Allen to be apart of this'' she looked at Bookman and smiled ''and no one wants that, I know he's so important here I cant take that away from them. If Lenalee and Kanda comes back then they'll all be together again'' she said standing up.

''And yourself?'' he asked ''I believe if my innocence tries to save me, it'll end up overpowering me, in order to not become a fallen one. They'll kill me first before that can happen'' she said walking to the door ''if you wish to come, please do. You can enjoy the show'' she said before softly closing the door behind her.

She sighed, shaking off some nerves and crossed her arms over her chest. She walked around the halls. She paused before walking to her room, she walked in to see Allen and Lenalee sleeping close together, legs entangled and hair messy. Ashlynn fought the urge to laugh draping a blanket over them and took a black silk night robe that ended at her knees and tied the black ribbon around her and walked outside.

She looked up and saw a man she hadn't been able to get close with ''Krory!'' Ashlynn waved as the man jumped looking at her ''oh, hello Ashlynn what brings you up so early?'' he asked ''I was looking for Lavi, have you seen him?'' she asked tying up her hair into a messy bun ''he ran that way a bit a go'' Krory pointed down the hall ''do you know where he was going?'' she asked as he shook his head ''thanks Krory, i'll see you later!'' Ashlynn said running down the halls, she sighed looking around to see that she made a full circle _'and here I thought I had a better sense of direction'_ she then spotted the red head sitting outside his room. His head in a hand and he was reading a book.

She walked up to him ''Lavi?'' she asked as he didn't look up ''Lavi?'' she said a little louder.

Still no answer, she growled using her barefoot push the book into his face, he jumped.

''Damn it you old pan-'' he stopped when he saw her, he stopped speaking before looking away ''not talking to me now?'' she asked crossing her arms.

She growled pulling him up by the collar of his teal shirt, his bandana in his hair. She dropped him on his knees ''you better start apologizing'' she mumbled ''are you crazy?'' Lavi shouted as she put her foot on his head forcing him to the ground.

''I'm sorry'' he groaned.

''for?'' she asked ''for not telling you i'm the successor of the Bookman Clan'' he said as she sighed letting her feet drop as he stood up looking flustered.

''Hey...'' he mumbled ''hi'' she smiled gently ''look'' the boy frowned rubbing the back of his neck ''i'm really sorry...i just though..that if I did tell you that you'd get mad'' he said ''because Bookman cant have relationships with people?'' she asked as he nodded ''well...do you think we should do?'' she asked as the two sat down, Lavi smirked ''you'll be my girlfriend, i'll be your boyfriend and hopefully no one will rat us out'' he said as she looked at him ''are you serious?'' she asked as he grinned ''guess I am'' he said turning to her ''what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?'' he asked as she smiled leaning in pressing her lips to his ''yeah'' she smiled as he held her neck and kissed her softly.

She pulled away ''it's morning, people are going to come out'' she said pulling his hand ''where to?'' he asked smirking seductively as she paused at the door ''he's not in here. Come on'' she said as the two went into Lavi's room, Bookman no where to be seen.

The moment she closed the door he came behind her pressing her up against the door nibbling on her neck. The robe dropped as she turned to kiss him falling onto the bed, the two never separated until Ashlynn pulled away ''let's sleep for a bit okay?'' she asked panting, the slightest bags underneath the two exorcist's eyes asked for sleep.

Lavi nodded as the two snuggled underneath the blanket, Ashlynn's head against the boy's chest ''thank's Lavi'' she whispered as he kissed her forehead running his hands through her hair until she fell asleep. He smiled and grabbed the book from the desk and began to read and for the first time in a while, he felt completely at ease.

Lavi soon fell asleep, his head down, one hand in Ashlynn's hair, the other still holding up the book he was reading.

* * *

Morning came and Lavi's eyes opened, he looked down to see the sleeping girl clutching the hem of his shirt with what looked like a grip of steel.

He smiled dropping the book and took off his bandana and finally, his fingers slipped underneath his eyepatch and took off the piece of fabric fall off the bed, though he kept his right eye shut he sighed running both his hands in his hair and closed his eyes.

When Ashlynn stirred Lavi opened his eyes and looked down to see Ashlynn yawn and open her eyes, she sat up and looked at Lavi her eyes widened.

''Your eye'' she whispered putting a hand over her mouth.

Lavi smiled grimly ''are you hungry?'' he asked picking up the eye patch and putting it around his eye as Ashlynn dropped her hands feeling a bit rude ''yeah'' she said ''it's four in the afternoon'' Lavi smirked as she gasped ''you are serious?'' she cried as he nodded as she sighed ''i'm not in my room...can I borrow a shirt?'' she asked as he nodded and threw her one of his white long sleeved shirts with a wide collar, she unbuttoned her shirt and looked at him to see him blush and stare at the wall.

She smiled gently and let the shirt fall and she threw on the shirt and quietly walked over and pounced at Lavi ''hey!'' he shouted face planting into the bed.

She smiled rolling off of him, and breathed in deeply ''you know what you'd look really cute in?'' she asked ''what?'' he asked ''bunny ears'' she smiled as he looked at her with a strange expression ''seriously?'' he asked ''yup'' she smiled as he chuckled ''you'd look cute in...cat ears'' he said as she gave him another strange look ''c'mon let's go eat lunch'' he said as she frowned standing up ''I still cant believe I woke up this late'' she said crossing her arms.

Lavi smiled, in one swift motion he swept Ashlynn into his arms bridal style ''what the hell are you doing?'' she cried as he kicked open the door and he carried her down to the cafeteria where everyone sat ''let me go Lavi!'' she cried from the halls. Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Miranda and Krory looked up from their food to see Lavi carry a squirming Ashlynn in his arms ''h-hey!'' Allen shouted choking on his food.

''Drop the girl'' Marian Cross put a gloved hand on Lavi's shoulder and gripped it tightly ''C-Cross! Wait, it's fine don't kill him!'' Ashlynn shouted as Lavi set her down and shuddered underneath Cross's touch ''Ashlynn'' Drusilla walked up ''yes master?'' she frowned looking at the busty woman ''is that your boyfriend?'' she asked pointing to Lavi who was withering ''m-my arm, you're gonna break it!'' he croaked to Cross ''Allen h-help!'' Lavi shouted as Allen frowned looking away as Lenalee punched him softly ''yeah, he's my boyfriend'' she said.

''WHAT'' Allen and Cross shouted as the two glared at each other ''you were supposed to keep her away from creeps and losers'' Cross accused.

''I know, why do you think I kept her away from you!?'' Allen pointed.

''Shut up'' Drusilla and Ashlynn growled, Drusilla punching Cross as Ashlynn put Allen in a headlock ''come on Allen, aren't you happy for me?'' she pleaded jutting out her lower lip and gave him the puppy dog look.

Allen sighed ''yes i'm happy for you'' he said as she squealed and hugged him ''thank you Allen'' she said as Allen patted her hair and smiled down at her, then shot a glare to Lavi ''i'll kill you'' he mouthed to Lavi as Cross let go and Lavi rubbed his new bruise.

The sound of shattering glass rained on them as they all looked up ''what's happening?'' Miranda asked as all the exorcists activated their innocence ''everyone run to the Science Division!'' Krory shouted.

''are these...butterflies?'' Ashlynn whispered as purple and black butterflies flew around them ''these are...'' Lenalee whispered.

''Tyki Mikk''

Allen cursed as the butterflies stuck together forming a human

''Good morning Allen Walker'' the dark skinned man appeared form the butterflies.

The man had golden eyes and ashen skin with dark hair, he had seven cross like stigmas etched across his forehead, he wore a fine suit and gloves that were holding a top hat. Ashlynn looked at him, he looked strikingly familiar ''good morning exorcists'' he said pushing back his hair and put his top hat on his wavy hair.

''What do you think you're doing here?'' Allen asked ''calm down boy, I don't wish to fight'' he said.

''you're the Noah of Pleasure'' Cross said as Drusilla glared at him ''yes I am, but i'm not here to fight, i'm here for a miss Shiori'' he said.

Kanda took a step ''my name is Ashlynn'' said girl said putting a hand on Kanda's shoulder and walked up to the Noah.

''you're much more beautiful than Road described'' he said bending over to Ashlynn and picked up her hand and kissed it much to everyone's surprise ''Road?'' she question unfazed that her hand was still being held by the man ''never mind that, i'm here to formally invite you to a masquerade party tonight'' he said/

''You can bring your little exorcist friends. I do expect everyone to look their best'' he said ''and if I kill you right now?'' she asked with a blank face that could match a rock's.

Tyki laughed ''oh, no you couldn't do that'' he said dropping her left hand, her right hand still in it's weapon form ''you wanna bet?'' she smirked ''tonight, at 8pm. At the Mona Lisa Hall'' he said.

''Anything else?'' she asked.

''nope'' he said as Ashlynn brought her right hand back and cut from the his shoulder down to his hip, his body erupted into butterflies.

A mocking laugh echoed throughout the cafeteria ''I told you, goodbye exorcists'' Tyki's voice then vanished.

It was quiet for a while ''I think I know what our next mission is'' Lavi said.

* * *

The rest of the day was Johnny frantically making suits and dresses since no one really had (or wanted) the time to go shopping.

Everyone was back in their usual routine, Allen was (once again) serving his master, Drusilla was in the Science Division looking over the experiments. Lenalee was helping Kumoi on the Fourth Exorcist Experiment then helped Johnny make the dresses. Miranda was with Marie, Krory was out for personal business, Ashlynn and Kanda were once again sparring blind, Lavi was drowned in work and barely had time to see Ashlynn.

Around five everyone gathered in the Science Division after a long day, Kanda and Ashlynn had cuts and bruises, Allen was silently sobbing due to bills he was enforced upon, Lavi had bags underneath his green eye and Lenalee was still as perky as ever. Ashlynn leaned against Kanda for support ''damn bitch kicked me in the gut'' she wheezed as Kanda smirked ''che, be faster next time'' he said before grunting in pain holding his arm ''you two look gorgeous'' Allen said sarcastically, the two glared at the boy.

''What was that moyashi?'' Ashlynn snapped growing fond of the nickname Kanda placed on him ''it's Allen, Shiori'' he remarked as she growled, the two glared at each other ''everyone stop fighting!'' Lenalee said getting in between and the two sighed ''i'm just tired'' Allen said ''you're tired? Baka usagi is dead on his feet'' Kanda said jutting his head to Lavi who was snoring, still standing.

''Where's Miranda and Krory?'' Allen asked ''and Marie'' Ashlynn said ''who knows, where's Johnny we're gonna be late'' Kanda mumbled ''guys!'' the man shouted running up with bags and bags fallowed by Kumoi and Reever.

They shoved the bags into the exorcist, waking Lavi up in the process ''go change quick!'' Johnny shouted as everyone sighed and found a room with no one in it.

A bit after the boys came out first, Allen wore a white tuxedo, a black vest and a red tie. His hair was neater than usual as he slipped on black dress shoes ''looking nice Allen'' Lavi grinned the same time Kanda came out, Kanda was wearing almost all black, his vest was a dark navy blue but everything else was black, it suited him well. Lavi was wearing a white dress shirt, the first few buttons open revealing his neck, the black tuxedo jacket was open, he was wearing black slacks and black shoes, he swapped his green headband for a black and white one, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

''What's taking them so long?'' Lavi asked.

''We all know you just want to see Ash'' Allen said as Lavi flushed ''whatever, like you don't wanna see Lenalee'' Lavi said as Kumoi's mouth opened.

''Allen I-''

''brother stop it!'' Lenalee shouted stomping out, all three boys turned with wide eyes as the two girls walked out.

Lenalee sported a long purple dress, the underskirt was a darker violet than the purple overskirt. It was held up with two straps and a bit of sequins underneath the bust and on the edge of the dress. She wore strapped purple, peep toe heels. Her short hair was the same, except for the right side, her hair was braided into the back of her ear with a flower clip.

Ashlynn hugged Lenalee ''doesn't she look cute Allen?'' Ashlynn asked as the white haired boy blushed ''y-yeah'' he turned away as the girls giggled ''you look gorgeous'' Lavi wrapped his arms around Ashlynn's waist making her flush lightly. Ashlynn was wearing a dark blue, strapless dress with a sweet heart neckline, her fitted skirt ended mid thigh but had a laced train that came close to the ground. She wore simple black heels and the gold ring. Kumoi was busy taking pictures of Lenalee while Allen and Kanda were bickering while Ashlynn and Lavi quietly spoke.

Kumoi then handed each person a masquerade mask ''each is equip with a microphone so you all can talk to each other'' Kumoi said ''as long as you all stay in a mile radius from each other you guys will hear each other just fine'' he said.

Lenalee's mask as a glittery gold-silver simple mask with black trim and purple crystals. Allen's was a silver mask that had a gold design and a black tear drop shape underneath the right eye. It was large enough to hide his cursed eye. Kanda's has a navy blue wire one with intricate design and pointed corners. Lavi's was a black pointed mask with large lace squares even over his eye, a red Rose over the right eye covering it completely. Ashlynn's was a black with white lace over on top of the entire mask.

They all looked at each other ''this has got to be the nicest thing i've seen you in'' Allen blankly stared at Ashlynn.

She sighed kicking him in shin ''fuck you too'' Ashlynn crossed her arms ''we should leave'' Lenalee said as Kumoi kept talking pictures ''alright Kumoi let them go'' Reever said as Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand ''it's like you're going to prom for the first time'' Ashlynn shuddered ''yeah, not like a mission that could kill us all'' Lavi said ''shut up and let's go'' Kanda muttered bitterly as they got into the boat that would carry them to town, then they would take a carriage to the Mona Lisa Hall.

* * *

**Well I've been doing a pretty shit job on updating. This is a pretty long chapter, I hope you guys like it. **

**Reviews please? Like..pretty please? I'm so happy this story is up and running now, I thought I was just gonna have this story locked away in my computer for the rest of my life. (: **

**Now, it's about noon, I just woke up so I'm off for some breakfast. **

**Adieu, **

**Curiex.S**


	9. Mona Lisa

**Yes, hello hello I've been a little MIA. **

**To be honest I'm kinda losing hope on this story, I'm not sure if anyone likes this and it's kinda making me feel a bit lazy. **

**Well, I hope everyone is doin' swell!**

**Enjoy le chapter~**

* * *

Tyki paused from the woman he was speaking too ''excuse me'' he said walking off and looked up to see Road, she was dressed in a frilly pink dress eating candy.

''They're here'' two brothers walked up to Tyki.

''Did you see them?'' Tyki asked.

"Devit saw them, yes he did!'' the boy with blond hair said giggling.

''That's good, make sure you treat them well''

''Trust me, we're fine'' Devit said, wearing a black tank top dress pants and his hooded jacket, Jasdero the same thing as Devit, save the hooded jacket ''unless that son of a bitch vampire is here. Then things will get interesting'' Devit smirked as Jasdero giggled.

They both put on almost matching masks, both were two designs, Devit's left side was checkered black and white while the right side was simply black, Jasdero's was the same just the checkered side was on the right and the black was on the left. They slipped away from Tyki and disappeared into the crowd.

The exorcists stood a bit awkwardly.

''Do you want to dance Lenalee?'' Allen asked as Lenalee blushed and the two went into the crowd.

''Che, while those two dance the night away. I'm going to be looking for signs of the Noah'' Kanda said leaving.

''Five mile radius, remember'' she reminded him as he nodded ''this is some party'' Lavi said holding up a wine glass with a fruity drink.

''What should we do?'' she asked.

''Dance with me?'' Lavi bowed as she smirked and took it.

They joined the dance floor of masked strangers and dance ''do you see Tyki?'' Lavi asked as he spun Ashlynn.

''No, but...up there on the balcony...someone's watching us'' she whispered as they twirled gracefully around so Lavi looked at them.

''It's Road...Lulubell...the Earl and the stupid umbrella'' Lavi mumbled spinning once more, Ashlynn stared at Road.

''I know her'' she whispered ''what?'' Lavi asked.

''I met her at the train station on my first mission few weeks ago'' she whispered:

(_Flashback)_

_She looked around curiously before something dropped by her feet._

_ She looked down and saw a large pink and purple lollipop ''sorry that's mine'' a soft voice said as she picked it up and looked at the girl._

_ She was in her early teens, pale with short and spiky dark purple hair with dark eyes. She wore a punk-goth outfit and a small secretive smile._

_ ''sorry'' Ashlynn said handing her the lollipop._

_ ''Thank you'' she giggled reaching for the lollipop but took her hand_

_ she looked at Ashlynn before kissing her hand and snatched the lollipop before skipping off_

_ 'how strange...'_

''She came up to you in her human form'' Lavi murmured.

''I guess so...'' she said as the music stopped.

''We should go around and-''

''-excuse me'' a smooth velvety voice interrupted them.

They turned ''you look beautiful'' Tyki bowed to Ashlynn.

''You clean up well Mr. Eye-Patch'' Tyki smiled politely at Lavi ''what do you want?'' he asked.

''for a dance, with the lovely girl'' he said.

''Sure'' Ashlynn said taking his shoulder ''i'll see you later'' Ashlynn said to Lavi a bit distracted ''sure'' he nodded.

Tyki was wearing a mask that covered the left side of his face, it was black with a frown and sad looking eyes ''how did you know it was me?'' Ashlynn asked.

''Your beauty radiates'' Tyki said as she snorted ''don't make me laugh'' she whispered.

The crowd of people vanished from the center and Tyki took Ashlynn to the center.

Soft piano music filled the hall, the two danced gracefully in the wide circle as everyone watched the two.

Tyki spun her around and for the slightest second she caught eyes with Allen and Lenalee, when Tyki dipped her she caught the sight of Lavi walking up the stairs towards the balcony where she saw the Earl, shrouded in darkness while Road giggled waving at her.

She was brought up ''you're a fabulous dancer'' Tyki said ''you're not so bad yourself'' she said gently, her hair waving with every step she took, the tail on her dress flowed gracefully.

''Lavi?'' Lenalee whispered, she let go to Allen for a moment before taking a step in the redhead's direction.

The music then stopped ''big hammer, little hammer: innocence level 2 release!'' she heard Lavi ''idiot!'' Tyki gapped as a flame the shape of a face hit the small balcony, hitting all the Noah, the snake then flew towards the large chandelier above the dancing couple and heated up the diamonds, the metal holding the chandelier melted as it crashed on top of Tyki and Ashlynn.

''Ash!'' Allen screamed, pushing through the screaming crowd while gripping Lenalee's hand ''Ashlynn! Ashlynn!'' Lenalee screamed, her voice hoarse as the people tried to leave the Mona Lisa Hall.

When it was near empty Allen and Lenalee came up to the broken chandelier seeing bits of blue fabric they began heaving shards of diamond, metal and glass searching for the girl ''LAVI!'' Allen screamed.

Tyki then slowly grew from the floor, holding a shocked Ashlynn, her dress in near tatters, cuts on her face ''what a horrible boyfriend, nearly killing the poor girl'' Tyki said as Ashlynn blinked looking up ''what happened?'' she whispered, she should have been crushed but instead, she felt a pulling sensation and she was fine.

''If I hadn't been holding dear Ashlynn then she would've died. Good thing I thought of something quick'' Tyki whispered.

As much as Allen hated the Noah, he was glad Tyki had used his powers to get Ashlynn safe ''Allen!'' Lenalee cried as her innocence activated, she pulled Allen out of the way ''Clown Crown!'' Allen shouted, the Clown Crown's mask replaced his own as he landed on the wall blinking the bust of his eyes.

''Let's play Bookman!'' they heard Road manically scream as she was gliding through the air on Lero, her hair was singed black and her skin turned into a dark shade her eyes turned into ember.

''Allen move!'' Lenalee cried as she flew forward, kicking the white haired boy from a whip like hand.

They looked up to see Madame Lulubell in her Noah form as well ''go, i've got this'' Lenalee said flying towards Lulubell, her dark boots could be seen from underneath her dress.

Tyki turned to Ashlynn ''what do you say?'' he asked as she pushed him off of her ''why don't we have one last dance?'' he smirked ''Dança da Morte'' he said tossing her a thin sword then holding his up. Lavi looked down at Ashlynn to see her glare at him.

''You're a fucking idiot, i'll kill you'' Ashlynn said ''sorry babe'' he grinned.

Tyki lunged forward ''it takes two for this dance'' he said as she moved out of the way, barely getting her cheek sliced.

Ashlynn ducked and went forward. She swung her sword only to have it blocked by Tyki's sword, she smirked ''innocence activate'' she whispered her right arm glowed and she turned her arm into it's second stage and shot the gun straight at Tyki, firing bullets into his suit. He flew back hitting the wall ''you managed to put a scratch on me'' he said the playful look in his eye suddenly began psychotic and frightening.

''Let's finish our dance of death'' he whispered going towards here as Ashlynn held the sword and had her innocence activated and stood her ground ''bring it'' she smirked.

Allen jumped on the walls avoiding three battles at once to charge toward the Millennium Earl who smirked, who had transformed into his usual form Allen was so afraid of ''I don't think so!'' a voice rang near Allen as a streak of blond pushed him back.

''Blue bomb!'' Devit pointed his gun at Allen and smirked to Jasdero ''nice kick'' Devit complimented as the other boy giggled. Allen gasped jumping from the large ball of ice and had it hit parts of Lavi's hammer instead ''damn it Allen watch where you're going'' Lavi shouted swinging his hammer free of ice then slammed it down on Road and slammed against the ground before laughing.

''Think that's gonna stop me?'' Road asked her skirt was black at the edges giving the room a smokey taste in the air and making eyes blurry.

Lavi was in flying in the air with Road, candles and fire flying everywhere, Allen and the Noah twins were on the balcony, Devit and Jasdero aimed their guns ''Red Bomb: Burning Red Planet!'' the twins shouted shooting a large ball of fire ''Allen watch it!'' Ashlynn shouted beads of sweat ran down her face, she dodged yet another attack from Tyki, metal clashed on metal, he swiped again this time the sharp metal came in contact with her left eye before making a long cut across her forehead.

Yelping in pain Ashlynn jumped a few steps back ripping her mask off and holding her eye whimpering in pain ''Ashlynn!'' Lenalee's voice screamed as she looked at the other exorcist ''you should keep your eyes on me'' Lulubell snarled hitting Lenalee in the chest with her long arms, Lenalee flew back into the wall coughing up blood.

Both Lenalee and Lulubell were heavily marred with cuts and blood, Lulubell's hair was down and tangled in a messy fashion.

Road and Lavi were still at it, both breathing heavily. Lavi's suit was nearly ruined with holes and burn marks on it. Road was burnt so badly that it reminded Allen when she was burnt in the Rewinding Town, Lavi could barely get to Ashlynn when he was tackled by Road who was growling like a wild animal. Lero with the Earl who was enjoying the scene in front of him ''Earl!'' Allen roared once again going to hit the man when the twin Noah got in the way ''Green Bomb!'' they said panting.

Jasdero and Devit were tired and cut, Allen who was on the verge of losing his footing and was using Clown Crown's belt to hold him up. The twins smirked ''Green Bomb!'' they shouted once more as Allen looked up up and shut his eyes waiting for the ball to hit him.

A flash of silver blinded him as Allen fell to the floor ''Kanda!'' Ashlynn shouted holding her eye.

The Japanese man held his sword as he charged at Jasdero ''no!'' Devit shouted as Devit pushed Jasdero aside and felt Kanda's sword hit his shoulder and slide down to his chest.

''Devit!'' his brother screamed as Kanda smirked kicking him into the balcony where he didn't move. Kanda looked at Allen ''moyashi, don't tell me that you're about to die already'' he said as Allen glared.

''it's Allen'' he said simply struggling to get back up. Kanda glanced at Lenalee who smiled at him getting out of the cater she was shoved into. Lulubell glared at the girl ''you little pest'' she hissed.

Kanda jumped down to Ashlynn who grabbed Lavi's headband on the way down ''hey that's mine!'' Lavi said jumping down leaving Road to watch from the balcony with heated eyes. Ashlynn looked at Kanda.

''I cant see'' she whispered her voice trembling ''shh'' Lavi whispered running his rough hands through her hair ''do it'' Kanda said as Ashlynn gave him a look letting her innocence deactivate.

''Come on girl, I don't have all day'' Tyki said lighting a cigarette ''bitch'' she spat as Kanda put a hand on her shoulder ''calm down'' he said as she nodded and took Lavi's headband and put it around her head ''go, the twin is getting upset'' they looked at Jasdero who was trying to wake Devit up ''and the Earl'' they peered at the man holding Lero.

Ashlynn gripped the headband ''okay, i'll take Tyki, Lenalee has the other Noah, Lavi take the girl, Kanda take the twins and Allen will take the Earl'' Ashlynn said as they nodded ''good luck'' Lavi said grinning.

He wrapped his arms around Ashlynn who felt him trembling, he was scared.

He kissed her softly ''be careful, you too Yuu'' he said as Kanda glared but nodded.

Lavi took his hammer and made it extend ''see you in hell Kanda'' Ashlynn smiled knowing her grave fate, there was no way everyone would come out alive. Now that Ashlynn had her vision partially gone she was as good as dead ''likewise Ashlynn'' he said and they parted their separate ways.

Ashlynn looked at Tyki ''ready?'' he smirked flicking the cigarette butt to the ground _'as ready as i'll ever be'_ she looked at everyone and smiled ''yeah'' she said the headband around her neck shifted as she moved her innocence activating her innocence.

''Morsmorde Tyki'' she whispered and placing the headband to cover her eyes. Her innocence tingled through her arm.

_'Akatsubaki...the red camellias that can come back from anything'_

the noise around her ceased until she only heard Tyki, from his breathing to his heartbeat.

He moved swinging the sword, she dodged automatically reaching to find his shoulder, sliding down until she hit his hand and held it so tightly he couldn't move away in time for her innocence to take a swing at him.

He moved away in time, kicking her backward and into a pile of granite ''Ash!'' Allen shouted gritting his teeth as his battle with the Earl was painful ''she wont answer. She's focusing at Tyki and nothing else'' Kanda said as Jasdero repeatedly snarled and shot him with the gun repeatedly growing madder by the second.

Lenalee kicked another water like thread coming from Lulubell's changed form ''be careful'' she whispered to no one in particular. Ashlynn got up just in time to dodge the hand that was aimed at her heart.

* * *

Kumoi and Johnny were cleaning out the office ''Kumoi!'' the german woman ran in nearly tripping in the process.

''Good evening Miranda, how are you?'' Kumoi asked ''a-are the other's back yet?'' she asked fiddling with her fingers.

''No i'm afraid not. Did you need anything?'' he asked ''Ashlynn left her mug in the dojo again'' Miranda giggled as he sighed.

''She has the habit for doing that...thank you Miranda. I'll give it to her first thing when she comes back'' Kumoi smiled as she handed him the cup and waved ''thank you supervisor'' she said and left, running into a chair.

Kumoi smiled ''I wonder what my little Lenalee is doing?'' he pondered as he set the cup down and continued to clean up his desk.

''KUMOI!'' he jumped and turned to see Johnny panting ''what is it?'' Kumoi asked a bit annoyed.

''Hevlaska...she's in pain!'' he shouted as Kumoi's eyes widened and he turned around and ran out of the room.

Ashlynn's cup quivered before falling onto the floor and shattered.

* * *

''A-Ashlynn?'' Lenalee whispered her eyes wide as time seemed to stop.

Tyki was holding Ashlynn by the waist dipping her a bit as if they were dancing.

Ashlynn's arms lay limp at her sides her head back so far the headband fell off showing her wide eyes, the left eye bloody and a lighter shade than her right eye.

She could barely lift her head as she coughed out blood, speckles of the crimson liquid dotted Tyki's face, her eyes trailed down to see Tyki's hand through her chest.

She looked up at him as he dug deeper as she spasmed in pain. Tears mixed with blood as her mouth twisted, letting out a curdling scream, her eyes wide as she stared at the ceiling.

''Ashlynn!'' Allen screamed, mangled when the Earl knocked him into the ground, creating a large crater.

''kill the girl and let's go'' Road said looking at Lavi whose eyes were wide, he looked like he wanted to scream, Lenalee blinked tears down her dirty cheeks. Everyone stopped fighting and turned to Tyki and Ashlynn.

Tyki grinned ''red is such a beautiful color on you my darling'' he said almost soothingly. Tyki slowly pulled his hand out, covered in blood he dropped her. Her body flopped limply on the ground, she was shaking, hacked in pained sobs.

''Let's go home'' the Earl said tiredly ''you bastard'' Lavi growled as he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned gritting his teeth to see Kanda.

''Don't, we need to get Allen and Ashlynn back before they die'' he said as Lenalee was struggling to stand she looked at them fear in her eyes.

They watched as Road's door appeared before them and they all took turns walking in ''good night exorcists'' the Earl said tipping his hat and swung Lero in his hand. Road giggled ''now you'll give me a big bag of candy right?'' she skipped through the heart shaped door. Lulubell walked through, disappearing in the outer worldly haze. Tyki looked back and smirked before stepping through the door.

They watched as the doors closed and locked, the door itself began to sink into the floor before disappearing underneath broken glass.

* * *

**Well there ya go, I'll try to update more often now!**

**Adieu, **

**Curiex.S**


	10. My Innocence, Akatsubaki

**So...hi I-Internet friends... *waves awkwardly***

**A-Ahem, so, I haven't updated anything in...a long time. I've kinda lost inspiration for it. **

**HOWEVER.**

**Someone favorited/followed this recently and I realized "oh shit. People still read my story...AND I LEFT IT AT A FUCKING CLIFFHANGER WHAT SORT OF BITCH AM I?!'' so...you know...I got inspired to write (:**

**So please favorite/follow/review for quicker chapters. **

**Just saying, you just might. **

**There's a HUGE thing in the next arc which I'm dubbing the: Shiori Arc. **

**That is all. **

**Enjoy my beautiful little macaroons!**

* * *

The exorcists made no haste in dragging them back home.

The next few days were dedicated on treating the exorcists, Allen was fine though in a deep sleep. Ashlynn was in a deep coma. They all had their fair share of injuries, every few hours the head nurse would come and check up on them.

''How is she?'' Lavi asked, his leg broken ''i've told you, she's very stable for now. It's a wonder how she's alive'' the nurse said ''what do you mean?'' he asked.

She sighed ''it was clear that she shouldn't be alive, we were surprised when you came back with her still breathing...and the fact that she's still not dead yet'' the nurse said ''must be really interesting'' he snapped as she looked at him ''i'm only answering what you've asked'' she said standing up and went to go treat Lenalee and her dislocated shoulder.

He sighed looking over at Allen who had yet to wake up while Ashlynn was in a separate room. One of the nurses came in.

''The girl...Ashlynn'' she panted ''what's happening?'' Lavi asked ''her innocence keeps activating when ever we get near her. We cant give her the proper treatment'' she cried as the nurse shot up and ran after her, the three exorcists looked at each other then back at Allen before running out of the room.

By the time they ran into Ashlynn's room a nurse flew into the wall beside them before looking at Ashlynn.

She was on the bed strapped down by leather belts, her entire body twitching every few seconds ''what's happening to her?'' Lenalee cried.

''Her body is reacting to her innocence'' Kumoi said coming up behind them.

''What does that mean?'' Lavi asked flinching as her body twitched again.

''Her innocence is protecting her at all costs, it's reacting blindly to the people around her'' Kumoi said running in ''what do we do?'' Kanda asked ''we cant force her down. Her innocence will activate'' one of the nurses said obviously panicking.

''Her innocence rate is off the charts, Hevlaska has been feeling pain since they got home'' he said ''her synchronization rate is over 90% if she doesn't wake up and control her innocence, her innocence will take over her body'' he said his frown turned into a twisted look as Ashlynn's arm turned into her innocence...but it looked different, her usual sword was now thinner, longer and it's design was so much more complex than her usual innocence look, she was now arching her back ''what's happening?'' Kanda asked alarmed as Kumoi came over and unstrapped the belts.

''What are you doing?!'' the nurses cried as something seemed to push her up into a sitting position, her eyes were still closed as her hair was nearly covering her face.

Her arm then pushed out, piercing Kumoi chest with her new sword.

Everyone was silent as they watched Ashlynn's new formed innocence with horror, the sword looked different, still keeping it's dark red and black color, but it was thinner and near the blade it had three ''teeth'' that was showing through Kumoi. It was so quiet for a moment, as if everyone was stuck in time.

''BROTHER!'' Lenalee's cracked scream jolted through them like a strike of lightening, they barely had time to think before Lenalee ran forward pulling Kumoi back and slapped Ashlynn, Kanda pulled up Kumoi as Lenalee stood there.

''I hate you, I hate you Ashlynn!'' she screamed as Ashlynn lifted her arm and Lenalee closed her eyes as Ashlynn brought down the sword before it stopped right before it made any contact.

''Le...Lena...Lee'' they all looked up, Lenalee's eyes were wide as Ashlynn's was shaking.

''Akatsubaki...s-stop..t-that's Lenalee v-voice'' she croaked out.

''Ashlynn?'' Lenalee whispered ''A-Akatsubaki...stop'' she whispered as the sword trembled ''just do it'' Ashlynn mumbled as it transformed back into her arm, and her legs gave out.

Lavi reached out and pulled her to his chest ''Kumoi!'' Kanda said urgently ''i'm fine'' Kumoi said surprised. The doors behind them opened.

''Where's my cute little apprentice?'' Cross asked as Drusilla rushed to Lavi ''how did she calm Akatsubaki down?'' Drusilla asked ''it was like she was talking to it'' he said ''but she was completely unconscious'' Kanda mumbled.

Lenalee was crying to her brother ''she's got more control over it than I thought'' Cross said ''that was control?'' Lavi snapped ''it should have been so much worse, she should've killed someone'' Cross simply muttered ''she almost did'' Kanda said.

''Don't you know a thing child? The sword is just for exorcising akuma. It couldn't hurt a human'' Drusilla snapped ''what do we do now?'' Kanda asked.

''Let her sleep. She'll wake up by tonight, she'll go to your room'' Drusilla said looking at Lavi ''how do know that?'' he asked, Drusilla stood up and looked at Cross ''I know the brat well'' she said walking off as Cross fallowed ''she has seemed to calm down. We have help her now. You all can rest'' the Head Nurse smiled.

''How do you feel Kumoi?'' she asked ''perfectly fine'' he said ''come on'' Kanda said helping Lenalee get up.

''I'll stay'' Lavi said ''you will rest with everyone else. She'll be fine now Lavi'' he unwillingly nodded and left.

* * *

_It's dark. _

_It was like I was plunged into a black abyss. _

_Where exactly...was I? _

_I got up, feeling wobbly in the legs, I took a cautious step, underneath me the ground rippled like water whenever I took a step. _

_Allen, Lavi? Where was everyone?_

_There was suddenly a small white dot in the far distance._

_''light?'' _

_I walked over, having the dot grow until I passed through it. _

_The light was bright, nearly blinding._

_''You're here!'' a familiar voice echoed through out the white. _

_Unlike the black abyss this place was now merely a white abyss._

_I turned to the person who spoke and nearly jumped out of my skin._

_She was average height, with dark skin, and long dark maroon hair. Her eyes were a bright yellowish ember color and she wore a soft smile._

_''Who are you?'' _

_''Don't you know?'' she asked, her voice soft and girly._

_I shook my head as she looked disappointed. _

_She wore a white dress made of silk, with a heart shaped neck line, held up with two thin straps. It ended at her knees and it moved with every movement she took. _

_I didn't realize I was staring at her before she giggled._

_''Ashlynn, are you sure you don't know me?''_

_I shook my head_

_''Come with me''_

_She took my hand into hers and turned me around to see a large mirror with a red frame that had an complex and almost floral design._

_''Look'' _

_I looked straight to see myself then to the alien girl next to me. _

_My breath hitched in my throat._

_We were the exact same height, _

_Wearing the exact same clothes,_

_With the exact hair style..._

_We were completely identical_

_only her skin was dark while mine was pale,_

_my hair black, her's a red color, my eyes were blue while her's was yellow. _

_I turned to her with wide eyes _

_''Akatsubaki'' I whispered as she smiled and nodded. _

_what the hell was happening? _

_She took another step ''you don't have to be afraid of me, i'm your innocence'' she said._

_''I don't remember anyone saying innocence had a form'' _

_She merely giggled._

_''everyone's innocence has a form, yours just happens to be humanoid'' Akatsubaki said shrugging _

_''Though, your special. Your innocence can switch from a weapon form to a humanoid form'' she said._

_''interesting'' I mumbled, I wonder if Drusilla knows about this._

_''It's my job as your innocence to protect you from threats like them'' _

_''who?''_

_''Those Black Order people'' she said in distaste._

_''They're good though! Allen, Lavi and Lenalee...Miranda and Krory and Kumoi. Everyone at the Black Order is good'' _

_why would the Black Order do anything bad? _

_''that's what you think, but their sending us to our deaths in ten days'' _

_''I volunteered, and besides. you're going to be someone else's innocence'' I snapped back at her._

_''I refuse to be anyone else's innocence except for yours'' Akatsubaki crossed her arms._

_''i've never been this strong, and I like it here...I like you as my host'' _

_Her eyes flamed with anger, I almost trembled at the terrifying aura she let out._

_''And I will __**never **__let anyone harm you'' _

_An overwhelming wave of emotion past through us._

_''please tell me that wasn't you'' I said blankly_

_''Yes it was, in fact...your emotions are what make the innocence react'' Akatsubaki said._

_''React...so-'' _

_''-so, as of right now your body is physically reacting to me. And you're hurting everyone'' Akatsubaki said. _

_My eyes widened and my hands were shaking ''how...how dare you! How do I stop!'' _

_I cried as another wave of emotion passed through us, making me knock off my feet._

_''BROTHER!'' _

_''Lenalee?'' Ashlynn looked around seeing her, Akatsubaki and the mirror._

_''What have I done?'' I whispered holding my face within my hands._

_''calm down'' the innocence stated bending over and gave me a soft pat as if I were a puppy._

_''I hate you, I hate you Ashlynn!'' Lenalee screamed at me. _

_I fell back into the darkness I looked up and saw nothing._

_''This is why I should never trust people...to care for them because all they do is hurt me back'' _

_N-no..._

_I cant think like that anymore. _

_I looked up to see Akatsubaki ''I hate it when you cry'' she said._

_''Le...Lena...Lee'' I whispered, standing up._

_Akatsubaki looked at me ''stop it'' I pleaded._

_''They'll just hurt you again'' she said as I shook my head_

_"__Akatsubaki...stop...that's Lenalee's voice'' I managed to say as Akatsubaki looked at me as if I just kicked a puppy. _

_I put my hands on her shoulder ''Akatsubaki stop'' I demanded as she shook her head._

_''I cant...they'll hurt you again'' she said._

_''Just trust me..."_

_She looked scared. _

_I shivered, it was looking through a mirror. I grabbed her again and shook her._

_"Just do it!''_

* * *

Ashlynn's eyes shot open as she sat up groaning in pain.

She looked around, she was in the hospital room again. Ashlynn looked around sensing no one she got up and stretched ignoring the pain and looked at her plain white dress, it had no sleeves and a high collar, most likely Lenalee's.

The thought of her name made her flinch, she momentarily forgot, the Chinese girl hated her for hurting her brother.

I deserve it, she thought putting walking out of the room and made her way back to Allen's room, she walked in, preparing to shut her eyes, expecting Cross and Drusilla to be on the bed making love.

Instead they weren't there.

Where could they have gone? Especially at this hour.

She took off the dress and stared at her naked bodice in the mirror, there was stitching across her chest and some on her forehead, besides the purple-black bruises she was all around okay.

She changed into a large black sweater and shorts, she slipped on a pair of gray socks and put her hair up and walked back out the door. She looked around, it was midnight and no one was up. Ashlynn looked around and walked to Kumoi's office knocking on the door.

"Come in" she walked in.

"Ashlynn? You're supposed to be in bed!" Kumoi shot up and winced.

"I'm fine..." the girl said walking up to him.

"Why'd you come by so late Ashlynn?" he asked softly as if he wasn't mad that she stabbed him in the chest.

She bit her lip and dropped to the floor.

"I'm so, so sorry Kumoi" Ashlynn cried her eyes shut as she bowed.

"I understand if you hate me too I'm just so sorry" she said as Kumoi was shocked "I'm not mad, confused yes that you stabbed me in the chest but never mad" he said taking her hand and brought her up.

"You're not mad...you should be" she said "but I'm not. I want to know what happened, you shouldn't even be standing" he said as they sat in his couch "I'll make you some coffee" he said walking off.

**'****_Do_**_**n't tell him I'm here**__' _she heard a voice inside her head that made her jump.

'Akatsubaki?' she thought.

'_**tell him everything except about me'**_ she said as Kumoi came back.

"Your cup...it broke" he frowned handing her a cup "it's alright" she said "and the coffee isn't as good as Lenalee's so bare with it'' he said.

She nodded and stared into the cup ''so what did you want to talk about?'' he asked.

''Nothing... I just wanted to apologize'' she whispered ''well, you should sleep. Tomorrow Hevlaska needs to see you about your innocence'' he said getting up ''thank you Kumoi'' she said drinking the coffee, and stood up ''i'll see you tomorrow'' she whispered walking out the door.

''Lenalee doesn't hate you'' he said after her, she paused but didn't turn around for a bit. She set the coffee on the floor and ran. She ran into the cafeteria and sat down and crying silently.

What was happening? Why did she suddenly feel so emotional? She wiped her tears and stopped crying.

'**_I_**_**'m sorry Ashlynn, it's because you're aware of me and now i'm sharing your body as your innocence' **_she heard Akatsubaki in her head once more.

''it's not your fault'' she said _**'but now every emotion I feel you feel too**_' Akatsubaki said ''its fine alright?'' Ashlynn snapped.

After she didn't hear anything she stood up ''Ash?'' she heard someone ask.

She turned to see a tired redhead ''Lavi'' she whispered, his eye widened as he walked over and hugged her ''Ashlynn...you're awake'' he said happily ''obviously'' she said ''should you be up? Shouldn't you been in bed'' he asked ''i'm fine...are you?'' she asked ''i'm great'' he said ''I was just gonna go to your room'' she mumbled ''I know...your master told me'' he smirked as she flushed ''Drusilla?'' she whispered and sighed ''she knows me too well'' she mumbled and the two looked at each other before he cracked a smile.

''I'm gonna go get-''

She turned only to be pulled back by the arm and met with Lavi's lips, her eyes widened for a bit before she got on her tiptoes and kissed him back just as fiercely, he pulled her waist in closer as she entangled her fingers within his hair. They broke apart and Lavi grinned ''not gonna lie, you scared me a lot back there'' he said.

''Awh, was my poor baby crying?'' she teased ''as if'' he smirked.

It was silent for a bit ''is Lenalee...still awake?'' she asked as Lavi looked down at her frowning ''I know I did some pretty fucked up stuff back there'' she said ''what happened?'' he asked.

She paused ''according to Kumoi, my innocence thought I was going to die. So it reacted with my body and did whatever it could to protect me'' she mumbled.

''Even if it meant hurting people?'' he asked as she flinched _'__**sorry...'**_ Akatsubaki said sourly.

Ashlynn nodded ''your innocence looked different though'' he said as the two sat down.

_**'It's my third form' **_

''it's my innocence's third form'' Ashlynn whispered with shocked eyes ''this is the first time i've made any progress with getting another form'' she said putting out her hand ''activate'' she whispered as it changed.

''Damn'' she whispered looking at it and twisted her arm ''so it's like Allen's sword of exorcism...like the Earl's'' she whispered ''looked kinda fragile though'' Lavi commented, because of it's floral-laced design ''it's a lot tougher than it looks, and i'm positive that there's more to this than just a pretty sword'' she said.

_**'Got that right, just wait' **_

''besides, I can still change my forms'' Ashlynn smirked ''what should we do now?'' Lavi asked ''we cant fool around since Bookman's in your room'' she smirked ''your room?'' she scoffed ''I was joking'' she smiled ''i'm pretty beat'' she yawned ''your room's empty, Drusilla and Cross left'' Lavi said.

''Why? Don't tell me they're leaving again'' Ashlynn gasped ''no, the Great Generals sent them on a mission'' Lavi said furrowing his eyes ''what, you're joking...it must be pretty serious if both are going'' Ashlynn said ''let's get you to bed'' Lavi said taking her hand in his.

She smiled and followed him silently through the halls until she got to Allen's room.

They walked into the pungent smell of wine and smoke, they opened up the window and fell on the bed ''you're staying with me right?'' Ashlynn asked as Lavi nodded laying down with her, his arm held her close as she laid on his chest breathing in deeply ''night Lavi'' she said softy ''night babe'' he smirked as she turned pink ''idiot'' she grumbled.

Lavi ran a few fingers through her hair until she slept silently, her fingers clutching his green shirt.

Lavi sighed and closed his eye, it was strange...for Bookman to allow him to have a bond, with a girl anything else. Maybe it was because she was going to die...maybe he just pitied him. Either way Lavi was glad he did, he'd finally get to be in a bond with someone else.

He hugged her tighter to his body and breathed her in, she smelled like camellia flowers and rain. It was a strange but perfect combination for the girl he was slowly growing to love.

* * *

Allen opened his gun metal colored eyes and looked around.

''Allen!''

''Lenalee?'' Allen whispered turning to see the navy haired girl smile beautifully at him.

''You're finally awake'' he turned to see Ashlynn and Lavi wrapped around each other, his arm around her shoulders while her's around his waist looking tired, tired but happy.

Behind the couple was Miranda and Krory who had recently come back from their mission. Kumoi was besides Marie and Kanda who had his arm crossed ''glad to see you're awake Allen'' Miranda smiled sweetly as Krory nodded ''Ashlynn...you were awake before me?'' Allen groaned ''like always'' she teased ''we'll leave you two alone'' Lavi snickered as Ashlynn nudged him ''don't be a pervert'' she said ''oh right, only with you'' he said as she stomped on his foot ''i've got an immature brat as a boyfriend'' she sighed in defeat ''come on, i'm hungry'' she mumbled ''che, damn moyashi'' Kanda growled leaving as Marie fallowed ''Lavi's right though, we should leave them alone'' Krory said as Miranda dragged Kumoi out of the room.

''I'm so glad you're awake'' Lenalee said ''when did Ash wake up?'' Allen asked ''last night...'' Lenalee whispered ''what's wrong?'' Allen asked grabbing her hand, her lower lip quivered ''i'm such a horrible friend'' she whimpered as Allen sat up alarmed.

''I said such horrible stuff to Ashlynn yesterday'' Lenalee wailed into his chest as Allen soothingly hugged her ''what happened Lenalee, this doesn't sound like you'' the white haired boy said gently ''I s-said I hated her'' Lenalee said crying softly ''why?'' Allen asked.

Lenalee rubbed her eyes and told him.

* * *

Everyone gathered around the table eating when Lenalee pushed Allen in who was in a wheelchair.

''Pathetic'' Ashlynn smiled sweetly at Allen who glared at her ''how come you healed so quickly?'' Allen asked ''because i'm not a reckless dumb ass'' Ashlynn smiled cheekily biting into her cinnamon roll ''what was that?'' Allen frowned ''just go get your food'' she rolling her blue eyes as Allen pouted but Lenalee rolled him away.

Miranda giggled as she bit into the pear ''what are we doing today?'' Krory asked.

''I think Allen was gonna go take Lenalee on a date'' Ashlynn said ''do you have something in mind?'' Miranda asked ''after my training session with Kanda I can make us some food and we have a picnic?'' Ashlynn asked ''that sounds wonderful'' Krory said ''I don't think the head nurse will let us outside though'' Miranda said ''true...we can have it indoors'' Lavi said ''an indoor picnic? That sounds pathetic'' Kanda said.

''Ashlynn let's go'' Kanda said standing up ''alright, think of something and meet us in the dojo'' Ashlynn waved at everyone before catching up and Kanda as Ashlynn talked and Kanda listened.

''I've never seen Kanda so...normal'' Krory said looking at the two.

''Ashlynn made him open up'' Lenalee smiled as Lavi looked at them scowling very slightly.

Allen smirked, "you're right, BaKanda's actually human around her. Maybe he likes her" he said casually.

''I'm gonna watch them practice'' Lavi said quickly ''you didn't finish eating yet'' Krory stated.

''Not hungry'' he said throwing the food away and ran after the two. The four back at the table looked at each other and giggled.

When Lavi got to the dojo they were all ready in their martial arts uniform and stretching ''hey babe, what are you doing here?'' Ashlynn asked ''just wanted to see how you two work out'' Lavi lied easily ''just sit in the corner and shut up'' Kanda said as Lavi took off his shoes and sat down looking mildly interested as they continued.

They leaned down as Kanda looked over and sighed.

''You're supposed to go lower'' Kanda said getting up and kneeled down behind Ashlynn and pressed against her back.

Lavi frowned at the physical contact, but they were just stretching right? Lavi sighed as Kanda's hands placed themselves on her waist ''stop that tickles'' Ashlynn said giggling lightly ''stop squirming you little monkey'' he growled holding her in place.

''Don't call me a monkey BaKanda'' she snapped as he sighed letting her go, they got up as Kanda threw her a sword ''do you need to use my bandana?'' Lavi smiled as she shook her head ''it's fine, Kanda got me one'' she said showing him a blue blindfold.

''Oh'' Lavi sighed and sat back down ''ready?'' Kanda asked as she smirked ''ready when you are'' she said. Kanda blindfolded himself and drew his Mugen, Ashlynn drew her sword, the two sparred for an hour.

Lavi looked in awe at their spar, it was like a dance they practiced. Both were graceful and precise with their movements, Kanda moved his sword downwards as Ashlynn elegantly blocked with a slide of her sword and when they got into hand to hand combat Kanda's hits were a little harder, more upfront while Ashlynn focused on blocking and used it against the opponent.

Lavi zoned out, not noticing when they were done ''Lavi?'' Ashlynn waved a hand in his face ''w-what?'' he jumped and blinked a green eye ''we're done...if you're hungry I can make you something to eat'' she said ''that's great'' he nodded.

''Kanda do you want to come? I make some kick ass soba noodles'' she said ''does he have too?'' Lavi whined ''Lavi, you are my boyfriend and Kanda is one of my best friends here. I want you two to get along'' she said grabbing Lavi's hand ''we'll meet you in the cafeteria Kanda'' she called out as he grunted and took off the shirt of the uniform.

Ashlynn paused a bit to stare at his tone and chiseled chest. No matter how feminine she thought he looked, his body was the exact opposite of what she expected, the tattoo on his chest gave him a bad boy feel that seemed to work with the long haired man ''you like what you see?'' Kanda asked smirking as Lavi frowned.

''C'mon Ash'' Lavi pulled her along as she eyed Kanda's back and flushed. Lavi was angry as he yanked her towards, she winced lowly as he stopped ''i'm sorry'' he said ''i'll wait out here so you can change'' he muttered. She paused and led him into her and Allen's room, she set him on the bed.

''You're so cute when you're jealous'' she murmured with a small smirk as he turned pink ''i'm not _jealous'_' he said, sneering at the word.

''Yes you are, of Kanda?'' she asked looking through her clothes and looked at him over her shoulder ''i'm not _jealous _of that idiot'' Lavi insisted ''i'm gonna change okay?'' she asked, hearing no answer she took her hair down and undid the belt.

''Lavi?'' she wondered as she put on her jean shorts and looked at him his gaze was focused on the ground. She sighed letting herself stand in her ripped shorts and dark red bra. She looked over.

''Answer me when i'm talking to you, you idiot!'' she snapped kicking him so he slipped off the bed ''what the hell was that for?'' he shouted sitting back up and turned to glare at her, when he froze, she sighed ''che'' a habit she had picked up from Kanda.

''Qhat is it?'' she asked sighing.

''You look so hot right now'' Lavi said gulping as she put her hands on her hips ''I told you I was changing'' she muttered rolling her blue eyes and put on a teal flowing sleeveless shirt.

"Keep the shirt off, I like it that way" Lavi came up to her and sneaked in a playful kiss along her jawline.

She looked in the bathroom mirror as she tousled her hair until it was messy and and most on one side of her head ''effortless beauty'' he muttered in her neck and wrapped his arms around her stomach, slowly slipping his hand to touch her lower stomach. She smiled and pushed his hand away ''you're gonna hit my stitches'' pecking him on the temple before looking back in the mirror, they looked...happy.

As if they were no such thing as akuma, innocence, or being an exorcist.

There was no Bookman, no secret names, nothing. Just two nameless people looking happy.

_**'But it's only a reflection' **_they jumped when Allen opened the door.

''There you are!'' Allen said ''idiot, you ruined the moment'' Ashlynn sighed then looked up.

''You're supposed to be in a wheelchair so I could push you down a flight of stairs'' she said as he took a wobbly step ''I was tired, and Lenalee isn't around'' he said as Ashlynn put his arm around her shoulders and took him to the bed ''there, do you need anything?'' Lavi asked tucking the sheets around Allen ''Kumoi needs you two'' he said quickly falling asleep.

''I wonder what for'' Lavi said as Ashlynn closed the door ''but we were gonna have fun today'' Ashlynn sighed as they quickly went to his office.

She looked to her right to see Kanda, Marie and an old man.

''Lavi...hold on'' Ashlynn said as they stopped walking and ran over ''Marie!'' Ashlynn called ''Ashlynn?'' Kanda looked over ''who is this lovely young lady?'' the man said ''Tiedoll this is Shiori-'' Ashlynn punched Kanda in the shoulder before looking at Tiedoll.

''My name is Ashlynn Fontaine'' she said putting out her hand, Tiedoll smiled fondly at her ''you're Drusilla's apprentice aren't you?'' he asked as she nodded ''I am Froi Tiedoll'' he said. She looked at him ''_you're _Tiedoll?'' she raised an eyebrow ''master, you know her?'' Marie asked.

''Of course, she's the devil's spawn'' Tiedoll said, they looked looked up with wide eyes. Ashlynn nearly busted a blood vessel as she launched herself at Tiedoll, Kanda quickly reached out and held her tightly, grunting as she tried to claw at the laughing man.

''Just because Cross called me that once, _one time _and you think you can call me that for the rest of my life?'' she growled.

''Okay, okay'' Tiedoll put his hands up in defeat ''you're like a little Drusilla'' he said almost shuddering ''don't compare me to the likes of master'' she mumbled and turned to Marie and Kanda ''where are you guys off too?'' Lavi wondered ''Iceland, there's been a sign of akuma attacks'' Marie said ''be careful okay?'' Ashlynn asked, Marie smiled and nodded as Kanda didn't say anything ''okay Kanda?'' she asked a little louder. He grunted lowly.

''Kanda!''

''okay, okay fine. Calm down'' Kanda said as she smiled sweetly ''we gotta go to Kumoi's be safe'' Lavi waved as they separated and the two looked at each other ''race you to Kumoi's?'' Ashlynn smirked ''you're on'' he said as she smiled sweetly before shoving him and raced ahead ''cheat!'' Lavi cried as he ran after her. Ashlynn rushed into Kumoi's office and nearly slammed into said man.

''H-hey Kumoi'' she said ''good, you two are here!'' he waved as Lavi dragged himself through the door ''what's up?'' Lavi sighed ''it's time for you two to go on a mission together!'' he said running through piles of paper.

''Krory and Miranda are coming as well, they're packing as we speak'' Kumoi said ''i'm sending you four to Japan, in a small unnamed village there seems to be many killings here cause by an unknown source'' Kumoi muttered ''you think it's akuma?'' Lavi asked ''it might be, either that or a piece of innocence gone crazy'' he said.

''The town is very small, the population has gone down since a fire burnt the entire village years ago. There's said to be very few survivors'' Kumoi muttered ''and you need all four of us?'' Ashlynn asked ''think of it as moral support'' Kumoi smiled softly, a strange look in his eyes ''is something wrong?'' Ashlynn asked ''no, of course not'' Kumoi smiled ''well off you two go! Come back safe'' Kumoi pushed them out of his office before they could say another word.

He sighed and looked at his flip board ''are you sure she can do this Drusilla?'' he asked as the woman nodded, sitting in the other room listening to everything ''if she cant then she's no fit to do the Fourth Exorcist Experiments'' she said crossing her arms and legs ''there must be a part of you that doesn't like this'' Kumoi said leaning against the desk .

''Of course...she's like my own kin'' Drusilla huffed ''so why let her do this?'' he asked ''the Asian Branch needed to know if she could handle emotional distress'' Drusilla said in a snappy tone. Kumoi flinched ''you're hoping she'll fail this mission'' he said as she looked and glared at Kumoi ''that's why you wanted Lavi, Miranda and Krory to go with her. Incase she fails and her emotions take over.

They'll be there to stop her...you want her to fail, so she wont have to die in the experiments'' Kumoi said as Drusilla stood up.

For once she was wearing the general uniform, similar to Klaud Nine's; she was wearing the General's uniform jacket, it had a flared collar, no sleeves and it had gold trim like all the other Generals. She had the jacket zipped up part way, exposing cleavage and the fishnet shirt she wore underneath. She wore a pair of tight leather pants, and gold heels with matching anklets. Her hair was down, and curled to a neat perfection, she looked over at Kumoi with sharp green eyes, deciding to snap back or not. Instead she stood up adjusting the gold bracelets on her hands and frowned looking at Kumoi intently before walking off sighing.

''I need a drink'' she muttered and pushed the hair from her face showing a long scar from her temple going down her face until it disappeared into her shirt, she let the blonde hair fall back and covered the scar before walking into Allen's room for a glass of wine

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwhhhz the AshlynnXLavi fluff and feels. I would imagine a jealous Lavi to be a smokin' hot Lavi.**

**So there's another chapter down.**

**Another will be up by tonight I promise. (: **

**I can't believe there are still people reading this. People who favorited/followed inspired me to do another chapter.**

**thanks guys.**

**Until next time, **

**Adieu, **

**Curiex.S**


	11. My Dear, Shiori

**Hello my gorgeous shining stars! **

**Like I said, I'd put up another chapter (: **

**The beginning of "Shiori's Arc" **

**le enjoy~**

* * *

The four exorcists looked around ''Japan is a beautiful place'' Miranda said gently looking around.

''It's alright I guess'' Ashlynn mumbled kicking a rock on the ground.

''What are you talking about? Blue skies, not a cloud in sight and the air is so crisp out here in the country'' Krory said looking around.

''Well c'mon, how do we know if the village is right one? Kumoi said it was unnamed village'' Lavi said ''Kumoi said it was just a few miles away'' Miranda mumbled ''let's hurry before it gets dark'' Krory said as they all nodded and walked on the path, it was close to the end of fall, the air was a bit colder and the trees around were all sakura trees, petals floating everywhere, like a soft and gentle pink snow fall. It was calming and beautiful, yet Ashlynn felt uneasy.

Ashlynn put her hair into a long ponytail and they walked, mild chatter was heard as the four spoke. After a few hours they sat next a river ''i'm beat'' Lavi fell to the ground as Miranda sat down. Krory sighed as Ashlynn leaned against the tree ''you've been awfully quiet Ashlynn is something wrong?'' Krory asked as Ashlynn looked up at him and forced a small smile.

''I just feel a little weird'' she said ''are you feeling sick?'' Miranda asked worried ''we could take turns carrying you until we reach the village'' Lavi suggested.

''N-no!'' she stood up straight hitting her head on a branch, the trio chuckled as she rubbed her head.

''i'm fine guys...'' she smiled ''well, let's fill up our canteens and head out again'' Lavi stretched. Ashlynn helped Miranda grab the tins as Lavi and Krory yawned ''are you sure you're alright?'' Miranda whispered as Ashlynn took off her fingerless gloves and dipped her hands into the river before splashing some on her face ''yeah i'm fine, probably just need some rest'' Ashlynn said pulling a few strands of black hair behind her ear and watched as the ripple stopped and she stared at her and Miranda's reflection as Miranda filled the canteens so Ashlynn could screw the caps back on.

Ashlynn looked at her mirror image, no matter how much she insisted she was fine, she felt odd...scared almost but for what?

She took one of the canteens and screwed on the caps, focusing on herself in the water.

The mirror image stared back at Ashlynn, looked so same yet so different; with bigger eyes, short hair and blood stained. Ashlynn gave a shocked gasp, a strangled scream came out of her as she fell backwards and dropped the canteen, distorting the image of her younger self in the water.

''Ashlynn!'' Miranda cried dropping the canteens and rushed over to Ashlynn who was breathing harshly ''what happened?'' Lavi asked kneeling down and Ashlynn looked up at him her breath slowly becoming normal ''what happened Ashlynn?'' Krory asked fetching the canteen in the water. Her eyes darted from left and right.

''I just thought...I saw someone was watching us across the river'' Ashlynn said ''really? We should go check it out'' Lavi said grabbing his hammer and him and Krory rushed over looking through the thicket of trees, Miranda checked Ashlynn's temperature and gave her some water.

''Hey guys! I see the village!'' Lavi shouted as they looked up.

''Are you serious?'' Ashlynn asked in disbelief ''yeah, come on guys!'' Krory said as they both got up and ran over and brushed through the trees before seeing a large red gate leading into a small village. Ashlynn's eyes widened as she looked at the quiet and peaceful town.

''No...'' she whispered her hands shaking as she leaned up against a tree ''are you feeling sick?'' Lavi asked holding her shaking hands ''y-yeah'' she said ''well, let's see if we can find an inn'' Krory said as they walked into the town.

The moment she passed through the gate an infinite amount of weight was pressed on her body, pulling her down. The town looked exactly like it used to...when she lived a life here as a child, when she hated innocence and what it did to her. Before she killed everyone and set fire to village that was impossibly standing before her.

Everything looked the same, the old traditional houses, the book store, the old bakery...how...how was this possible?

Ashlynn gripped onto Lavi's hand ''wow this place looks amazing'' Krory said ''let's look around for some medicine'' Miranda and Krory left to go look around.

''Tell me what's going on'' Lavi said turning to her.

''It's nothing just not feeling too good'' she said looking around, it was like he went back in time, only five people knew her ugly past, there was no way in hell she'd ever let Miranda or Krory know. And God knows what would happen if Lavi found out.

She breathed in deep,

Just find the innocence kill the akuma and you're good. She reminded herself as she looked at Lavi and scooted over for a small kiss on the cheek ''don't worry about me Lavi'' she smiled as he sighed and hugged her close ''guys, we found a place to stay!'' Miranda called out ''that's great!'' Lavi shouted as she kept her eyes on children playing, laughing as they kicked a ball back and forth.

Her eyes widened 'there couldn't be...no impossible' she was glad that Lavi couldn't see her face. Her eyes were wide as she bit her lip.

there couldn't be...a survivor from the fire?

Her eyes narrowed lifting her head up and looked around, there was no way the entire town would look the same, if there wasn't a survivor ''Ashlynn?'' Lavi asked as she smiled turning towards him ''let's go to the inn'' she said as Lavi nodded holding her hand as they walked towards Krory and Miranda ''where's the inn?'' Ashlynn asked as Miranda pointed to a small and cute inn near the edge of town, the four walked inside ''hello?'' the four exorcists looked at the girl.

She looked as old as Ashlynn, maybe a year or two older. With a pale face and bright green eyes with black hair that was curled into two parts, it lay on her chest. She wore a black dress with frills ''what can I help you with?'' Krory looked at Miranda who stared at Ashlynn who looked curiously at them ''what is it?'' she asked blankly.

"Just...just wait'' Miranda and Krory sighed.

''Oh my god she's totally my type!'' Lavi squealed, hearts in his eyes.

''Excuse me?!''

Ashlynn crossed her arms and "accidentally" stomped on his foot before turning back to the girl who was oblivious to scene before her.

''We need a place to sleep'' she snapped and but glared at Lavi from the corner of her eyes. She shifted her weight onto her other foot.

''Well my brothers-''

''-please, please, please!'' Lavi took a hold of her hands and begged, the girl blushed ''u-um, alright...I can give you guys two rooms, is that enough?'' the girl stuttered ''oh thank you, you wont regret this!'' Lavi said.

''What's your guy's name?'' she asked.

''Miranda'' a timid voice said.

''Arystar Krory the Third'' the man mumbled.

''Ashlynn...''

''You can call me Lavi! What about you? You must have a cute name'' he said still holding onto both of Shiori's hands.

The girl shuffled her feet and blushed ''I-I'm Shiori'' she said.

Ashlynn looked at the girl ''they named you that?'' Ashlynn snapped.

''Y-yes...I know I have the demon's name b-but-''

''-demon?'' Krory asked.

''it's nothing'' Ashlynn said quickly.

''Well...here are your keys, come down when you guys settle in, i-i'll make some dinner'' Shiori said ''thank you!'' Lavi snatched the keys and everyone went upstairs, Ashlynn following behind sourly, her heels clunked across the wooden floor.

''Do you think she'll stay mad for long?'' Miranda whispered to Krory who shrugged ''it is amusing to Ashlynn jealous though'' Krory smiled as Miranda giggled ''what ever you two are whispering stop it before I make you stop'' Ashlynn rolled her eyes and Krory chuckled nervously moving away from the exorcist who was radiating jealousy.

''Wo me and Ash will share-''

''-I don't think so, Miranda and I will share a room and you and Krory can share the other'' Ashlynn said walking into her room and slammed the door shut without another word.

''U-um Ashlynn! I need to get in'' Miranda stuttered knocking on the door, the door opened for a second and she pulled Miranda in with inhuman force and slammed it shut again.

''What's up with Ashlynn?'' Lavi asked as Krory sighed ''you've never had a girlfriend have you?'' Krory asked Lavi gave him a look ''i'm a Bookman Kuro-chan, Bookman'' Lavi opened the door leading to a small room with two beds and a desk, a bathroom and a balcony. Lavi took off his coat and fell on the bed ''when you have a girlfriend you cant do the thing that you do when you see attractive girls Lavi, Ash is jealous that you're flirting with Shiori'' Krory explained.

''What? That's crazy'' Lavi said ''idiot'' Krory sighed heading to the bathroom.

Lavi turned on his side glaring at the wall there was a candle on the desk that illuminated the room, the Japanese village was old, there was no way to get electricity so they used candles.

* * *

Miranda was unpacking some pajamas while looking at Ashlynn who was pacing around the room.

''Are you still jealous of Shiori?'' Miranda asked as Ashlynn gasped ''I am not jealous of Shiori'' she mumbled, Miranda giggled ''if you weren't you wouldn't have been so worked up on Lavi flirting with her'' she said ''whatever'' she sighed letting herself fall back on the bed ''are you hungry? We can go down for dinner now'' Miranda said. ''I will, i'll just take a shower first. You guys can head down first'' Ashlynn said grabbing some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Miranda smiled changing into a plain dark purple night dress with sleeves and walked outside to see Krory wearing a black button up and black pants, Lavi came out wearing green button up and dark pants, he left the top few buttons unbuttoned and had his hair still up.

''where's Ash?'' Krory asked ''she's taking a shower she'll be down in a bit'' Miranda said as the three walked down to see Shiori ''good, you're eating'' she said wearing an apron ''do you need help?'' Lavi asked ''of course not, sit, i'm done'' she said pouring some soup in a bowl and taking out bread.

''Where is your other friend?'' she asked ''she'll be down in a bit'' Lavi smiled eating the soup ''this is lovely, thank you for dinner'' Miranda said biting a piece of bread ''so what's this village like?'' Krory asked.

''This village is very old and very superstitious, about ten years ago there was a girl who had a cursed arm'' Shiori said ''a cursed arm?'' Lavi asked ''yes, they called her a demon because they didn't know what she was. So the village treated her horribly and children would throw rocks and beat her in the middle of day'' the girl said.

* * *

Ashlynn ran a hand throughout her hair, soap in her eyes but she didn't care. She turned off the water and stood there for a bit.

Being back in this village...was horrible.

* * *

''The villagers convinced the girl's parents to kill her'' Shiori mumbled ''that's horrible, so she died?'' Krory asked ''she killed her parents and burnt down the village in her hatred, I got this from her'' Shiori said pulling her dress down right by her breast, showing a red scar by her heart ''you got that from her?'' Miranda gasped.

''And you're still alive?'' Ashlynn asked coming down the stairs, she wore a pale cream night dress similar to Miranda's ''yes, it's a miracle i'm still alive, there were more survivors from that night too'' she said ''no...'' Ashlynn whispered ''who?'' Lavi asked ''most have left the village, but me and my brothers survived'' she said.

''Your brothers are...''

''Ichika and Kaname'' she said, Ashlynn narrowed her eyes ''come eat'' she said as Ashlynn sat down quietly and ate the cold soup ''what happened then?'' Lavi asked.

''The demon set the village on fire and disappeared, we thought that she killed herself, so the survivors rebuilt the village to look as if nothing happened and here we are now'' Shiori said.

''I don't understand why they'd call you Shiori though'' Krory said

''Isn't that the name of the demon?'' Lavi asked, Ashlynn clenched the dress underneath the table.

''Yes, back then my parents were friends with the demon's mother, so they named us after each other'' Shiori said as Ashlynn raised an eyebrow ''really? So you were friends with the girl'' Ashlynn said ''yes...and no, you see ever since they found out about her cursed arm they hid her away in the mountains, my brother Kaname always liked her, so he would go give her food and kept her company'' Shiori said a bit sour, Ashlynn narrowed her eyes.

There was just no way...

''Kaname always liked her more than his little sister'' she said as she stood up ''she didn't deserve his love'' Shiori said firmly. Before anyone could say a word Ashlynn stood up.

''Maybe he knew she was lonely, and that she would give anything for someone to love her...'' Ashlynn whispered.

''Did you say something?'' Lavi asked as Ashlynn unclenched her fist around her spoon before letting it clang onto the table.

''I'm kinda tired, i'll go to sleep early. Thank you for the food Shiori, i'll see you all tomorrow'' Ashlynn waved ''night...'' Lavi mumbled as she looked at him once before turning her back and left.

Miranda sighed as Krory pushed him in her direction ''go'' he urged Lavi smiled and waved at everyone before walking up the stairs.

''Does he love her?'' Shiori asked.

''Yes'' Miranda smiled.

''He could do better'' she said underneath her breath turning and walked away.

Miranda and Krory looked at each other with a strange look.

''Come, you can sleep in my room'' Krory said as Miranda nodded.

* * *

Lavi knocked on the door, after a bit she opened the door.

''Miranda you have the k- Lavi?'' she questioned.

''Can I sleep here tonight?'' he smiled as she narrowed her eyes.

''I'm sorry, that I flirted with Shiori, but you know that she's not my girlfriend you are'' he nudged her as she scoffed ''come on'' she pulled him in and closing the door ''tired baby?'' he asked as she nodded sitting down and looked for a brush before yanking it through her hair ''doesn't that hurt?'' Lavi asked as she shrugged ''that's how Cross and Drusilla would comb my hair, the only person who did it softly as Allen'' she chuckled as she sat on the bed,

Lavi hopped over and took the brush before sitting behind her and took some soft hair and combed through it softly, detangling the hair. She smiled ''thanks Lavi'' she said as he chuckled ''how many more days until you go to the American Branch?'' he asked softly.

''I'm not sure, I was supposed to leave in nine days but we're on a mission, maybe i'll get another few days'' she said ''will you say bye to everyone?'' Lavi asked, she was quiet.

''Yeah''

He pushed all of her hair one side and kissed her neck, she leaned closer to him as he hugged her from behind.

''I'm going to miss you when I die''

''Don't say that'' he said as she turned around.

''But it's the truth Lavi, we all know that i'm going to die and Lenalee and Kanda could too'' she said taking his face into her hands.

''We've all accepted the fact that we could. We're scared Lavi. Me, Lenalee and Kanda...we don't want to die. But doing these experiments is suicide!'' she said standing up.

''You don't understand how these work Lavi, they'll hurt us...so much that we'd wish we were dead. But no, they push us to the very brink of death and drag us back before doing it again'' she whispered Lavi stared at her. He took a hold of her hand and pulled her back, she collided into his chest.

''I really wish you wouldn't talk like that'' he said stroking her hair as she closed her eyes.

''I'll stop'' she whispered ''good'' he smiled and pulled her onto the bed and the both crawled underneath the sheets ''there's another bed you know'' she said as she could feel his heat radiating. A different type of warm blossomed in her cheeks.

''Okay, then get out'' Lavi said, she punched him and snuggled closer to the boy.

''Shut up'' she sighed as he kissed her forehead ''night beautiful'' he whispered, she blushed a darker shade.

''Night idiot'' she said ''why is everyone calling me an idiot?'' he whined, she looked up at him.

''Do you really need me to answer that?'' she asked as he chuckled, a deep rumbling in his chest.

He kissed her gently on the lips, to her surprise as she let her eye lids close and melt into the kiss. Lavi pulled away ''wait'' Ashlynn whispered breathlessly placing her hands on his neck to pull him back into another kiss. She stuck her tongue out and flicked at his upper lip, slowly pulling on his lower lip with her teeth. Lavi eventually got on top, his legs on either side of her body, letting his hands travel to her waist before bring her closer. his calloused thumbs grazed on her revealed lower hip.

Lavi then pulled away smiling gently ''i'm serious Ashlynn, I need sleep and so do you'' he said softly as she nodded.

''Fine, fine" she said snuggling deep into the bed while trying to catch her breath.

"we can have hot make out sessions some other time'' Lavi teased as she rolled her eyes and they soon fell asleep.

* * *

**God I love writing steamy scen- Uh I mean, hello! *coughcough**

**Didn't...uh...didn't see ya there. **

**Hope you all liked the chapter and as always: please follow/favorite but i'm also really looking for reviews. I wanna know what you guys think of the story so far and if I should continue it or not. **

**Until next time!**

**Adieu, **

**Curiex.S **


End file.
